The Tormented Heart of Flawless Beauty
by StrawberryRoseWolf
Summary: Kurama is being pushed away by Hiei constantly. Nothing seems to change the attitude of the fire demon... not even a blind Kurama. But something happened. Something made the Jaganshi realise how much the kitsune means to him. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

YAY My first multi-chap nah! I hope you like it because I worked hard on it first two chapters are just basic fluff the yaoiness starts in that other chaps hope like!

----------------------------------------chapter 1--------------------------------------

Birds scattered nervously; leaving the trees rustled in confusion as a young boy hurried himself up the stairs to Genkai's Temple. The sweat stained face showed how anxious he was, his long luxurious red hair flowed along as the wind blew it harshly.

As he reached the top, he paused for breath.

His eyes darted to the door on the right part of the temple. It was brightly lighted, showing that there were people in it. He started pacing to the room and nearly missed his steps on the stairs as he opened the door in a huff.

His eyes looked around. There were 4 people in total in that room. "Kurama," said the youth with black greenish hair. Kurama nodded. "I came as fast as I could. What happened?" he asked.

Kuwabara smiled. "It's nothing big," he said from within Yukina's care, she was carefully bandaging his arm. "We just got attacked by a few youkais on the way here," he continued.

"OW! You old hag that hurts!" Yuusuke complained as the lady applied a little bit too much of a pressure to the youth's right thigh. "You should be able to bare that!" she said and applied more pressure to his poor thigh.

"But Hiei got a big wound. Didn't knew what was wrong with him that made him so careless," Yuusuke shrugged. Kurama blinked. "Hiei? Where is he?" he asked, looking around for the Jaganshi.

Suddenly the door opened. A very tired koorime entered the room with lidded eyes and a pile of blood stained clothes in his hands. Attired only in a pair of shorts, the koorime put the clothes in his arm next to Yukina who requested to wash it for the fire demon.

Kurama looked shockingly at the koorime's blank expression. With cuts and slashes like that, he was still able to retain that vacant look. The fox blinked and sighed. Hiei rubbed his face with the back of his hands smearing more blood on his face.

"Hiei," called the fox spirit softly. Hiei turned to look at the emerald gems of the redhead. Kurama advanced himself nearer to Hiei and reached out to touch his arms. "Let me help you," he said softly.

Hiei narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I'd be okay," he replied absent mindedly as he walked to the door. "Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed in a whisper. The fire demon froze and turned. "Don't bug me, I'm in a very sour mood," with that he intended to walk out of the room, but his sore arm was suddenly grasped by a pair of strong hands.

He winced in pain as Kurama's hand rubbed on his opened wounds. "Don't go, let me help you," he pleaded; his eyes were pure and gentle. "Mind your own business baka, and let me go!" Hiei latched his arm off from Kurama's grip. Although it hurt, he did it. More blood oozed out from his wounds.

"HIEI!"

Everyone in the room was quiet. Including the fire demon that was about to curse. He did not dare to open his mouth or to turn around. He was sure that the pure anger that was emitted by the redhead was towards him and that was a new experience, for the gentle fox spirit never did such a thing. "You hate everyone don't you?" was the redhead's question.

Silence was his answer.

"Well hate all you want!" he gritted his teeth and spitted it out before anyone could say anything. Kurama ran out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Every pair of eyes was set upon the fire demon. "What are you all looking at me like that for?" he demanded. "He was just trying to help," Kuwabara reasoned. "Shut up," Hiei snapped. "Hiei, he was really trying to heal your wounds! Look at yourself! You're horrible! You look as if you killed a cow and swam in its blood!" Yuusuke scolded the fire demon.

"What do you care?!" Hiei snapped. "I care, if it involves Kurama. He's a very good friend and I do not allow such attitude to be presented to him!" Yuusuke snapped back.

The room was quiet once again.

"Hiei-san… please go and see Kurama," Yukina said, twisting the word a little so that she didn't need to say the word 'apologize'.

"You guys are a bunch of busybodies," he uttered as he left the room.

Hiei closed his eyes. The redhead was really trying to help. But he couldn't allow it.

Why?

Lately he had developed a weird feeling. He felt really uneasy when the fox was around. He felt uncomfortable knowing that the emerald gems were set onto him. He felt weird having these reactions towards his touches.

That's why it was best for him to stay away. He was afraid, very afraid.

The door opened and slammed shut as Kurama walked in and passed his mother. He went straight to his room without even a greeting. "Shuuichi?" she called after her child softly but Kurama didn't hear her.

Shiori shrugged. It might be something that happened in school. Then she smiled; it might be some teenager stuff. Some poor girl must be having a fight with her son. Her child was getting more matured. Let him solve his own problem. "I will help if he needs it," she promised herself. Her son was always the sweet and independent type. Dislike having people worried all over for him, but love to worry all over people.

Kurama locked his door and leaned against it. He didn't remember being this angry before in his life. Being humiliated like this before in his life. Well, it might not be something humiliating but it was certainly something that did a good job in breaking his heart.

Kurama looked around. Twilight was crawling its way to cover the daylight. What was done cannot be undone. Hiei had rejected him openly meaning there wouldn't be any chance left for him. He wouldn't go and beg the fire youkai. His ego as a youko wouldn't allow it.

And time didn't allow him to do so.

A soft knock was heard on his window. Kurama turned around. Botan was smiling and bobbing lightly up and down on her oar. Kurama opened the window and let the ferry girl inside. She smiled and nodded. Kurama sighed. "Is there nothing to do to stop it?" he asked. Botan closed her eyes. "I dunno Kurama… but Koenma-sama wants to see you now," she patted the back of her oar.

Kurama nodded and opened the window following the ferry girl into Reikai.

As busy as things could be outside, the inside of Koenma's office was serene and quiet. Botan bowed and excused herself. Koenma pushed away all the things he had on his big table and sat on it cross-legged facing Kurama.

"I'll have your body in Genkai's temple. You'll go there when I send Botan to you okay? That'll be a sign to you that you have a few hours before that ritual starts," Koenma said softly.

Kurama opened his eyes. "How long does it take until I wake up?" Kurama asked. Koenma sighed. "It's either one week or never. Depends Inari-sama himself. I bet he will help you," Kurama sighed. "Exact percentage?" Koenma let out a heavy sigh. "12 chance of reviving," he said softly.

Kurama snickered softly. "So there is a chance that I might not wake up at all?" Kurama asked. Koenma nodded. Kurama ran a hand through his hair. Being a youko trapped in a human's body is sure a hassle.

"I already told Genkai about this and she agrees not to tell anyone else. We have already used the 3 people limit. So no one else should know what's happening or the chances of you reviving will drop to 0," Koenma explained. Kurama nodded.

The world seemed dull and cold these days. Kurama looked up to the skies and sighed. It would be a while. Dying once again. What will it be like? Will his soul transfer into another body? Or would his soul just queue up in Reikai for judgements?

The park was deserted. He needed time to think. To think about a problem being kept to himself, with no one to understand him, to be a lonely soul.

"Konnichiwa, Minamino-san," a soft alto greeted the redhead. Kurama looked up. The sun was glaring but he could make out who was it that greeted him good day. A soft smile spread on his lips. "Konnichiwa, Kirishima-kun," he patted the empty seat next to him as a silent gesture for the blonde boy to sit down. "Fancy meeting you here," he smiled. Kurama nodded once as he forced back a tear. He can't possibly be crying in front of a friend. "So, how are you?" Kurama asked. Kirishima smiled. "Not that bad," he beamed. "Ne, Minamino-kun… want to go catch some lunch together?" he asked. Kurama shook his head. "Why not? Up on a diet program? You're thin enough," Kirishima joked playfully. Kurama chuckled lightly. "Nope, just have something on my mind. Don't seem to have the appetite," he smiled weakly. Kirishima shrugged. "Oh well, I tried… hehehe…" he joked. Kurama smiled. Then Kirishima widened his eyes. "Ne, Minamino-kun, guess what?" he suddenly beamed. "What is it?" Kurama smiled. "I found this," he showed Kurama a small piece of artifact.

Kurama blinked. He looked straight into Kirishima's eyes. Alarmed. "Where did you find it?" he demanded. Kirishima frowned. "Why? What's wrong?" he asked. Kurama held Kirishima's hand. "You have to tell me where you find it!" he insisted. "Well, near the woods behind Sara Yashiki High," he shrugged. "We have to put it back there!" Kurama pulled Kirishima's hand.

"But why? It's beautiful I want to keep it," Kirishima frowned in confusion as Kurama pulled his hand.

"BECAUSE IT IS MINE!!!" a strange voice erupted from the earth, creating a small havoc of tornado which swept some leaves up from the ground.

"Oh my god," Kirishima gaped. Kurama stood in front of the stunted boy and opened his arms in a protective gesture. "RETURN IT TO ME!!!!!" the voice demanded before slowly showing itself visibly. "It's a monster, Minamino-san!" Kirishima gulped. Kurama nodded.

"Throw him the artifact!" Kurama shouted, fighting the noisy harsh wind. Kirishima nodded and tossed the artifact towards the dark shadow that was slowly gaining shape, a fairly large shape.

It evolved into a multi-tentacle monster. "YOU PAY BECAUSE YOU TOOK MY PRECIOUS TREASURE!!!" it roared as two of its tentacles picked up the artifact and the others slapped Kurama. The redhead closed its eyes shut as the tentacles slapped some gooey stuff on him. He landed on the ground with Kirishima softening it for him.

The slime seeped into his eyes as pain engulfed him. "THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR STEALING WHAT THAT BELONGS TO ME!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!" The monster laughed inanely as it disappeared back to the ground. A sick silence was through in the park for the moment. Kirishima woke up. He tried to move but his limbs were paralyzed by something. He straightened up and tried to move Kurama gently. The redhead was unconscious and his eyes were stained with blood and some slimy stuff. "Minamino-san! Get up! Oh my god!!" He quickly got his bearings right and tried to carry the redhead on his shoulders.

He took a step at a time to get out of the park. Stopping willing taxis to get them to any hospital but as he walked further, his steps weakened and finally he crumbled down to the ground, he could faintly hear some familiar voices.

"Kirishima! Kurama!!!"

"What happened?" Yuusuke asked. Kuwabara shrugged. "I was there the same time as you were, how could I know any more than you do?" Kuwabara rolled his eyes. He shifted next to Kirishima and hugged his friend. "Be steady Kirishima, Yukina will help you once she's finished with Kurama," Kuwabara breathed in nervously.

Yukina looked up from her position. Her eyes were weak and her brows are knitted in a frown. She looked at Kuwabara, Kirishima and then Yuusuke. Her lips trembled slightly as she shook her head. "His eyes… I can't do anything with his eyes," Yukina choked at her words. It seemed hard for her to say anything more.

After spending some time healing Kirishima who seemed to have some minor injuries, Yukina was sent to rest. The three plus Genkai was watching over Kurama. Secretly, Genkai was worried about Kurama's ritual, which could take place anytime now and now doesn't seem to fit the occasion. He couldn't possibly survive it if it happened now; the percentage will drop from 12 to 0.

"Genkai-baasan… what are we to do about Kurama?" Yuusuke asked, his own forehead were bathed with sweat. Genkai let out a heavy sigh, she couldn't tell the kid about Kurama's problem. They had already finished the quota of 3 people.

She slowly shook her head. "Nothing … Im sorry…" she uttered gravely. Yuusuke frowned. There was nothing out of the knowledge of this old lady. He didn't trust her, her eyes were lying, and he could see it. But there must be a reason behind all this. There must be…

Hiei frowned. He looked up from the stream he was bathing in. The sudden chilly air that breezed through wasn't something very fancy in this time of the night. Something seemed wrong; he put on his attire and flitted away to Genkai's temple in a flash. The moon was full, but it was dark and cloudy. Not a good sign. Not a single sound was heard when his feet landed quite gracefully on the grounds of the sacred temple. The air around was tense; he flexed his muscles to relax himself.

His feet immediately carried him to Yukina's room. He softly almost inaudibly slid the door open and step in. He took his place next to his darling sister, observing her close. The very dim lights of the full moon coming out from behind the thick clouds illuminated her pretty face. He could see her sleeping, but not quite peacefully. The heaving of her chest suggested that she was tired. Hiei frowned; maybe she healed someone today. But the question is who?

He smiled. At least his sister was safe and sound. Maybe just a little bit tired, but against all that, she looks fine. The Jaganshi made soft slow steps to the door and slid it back open; making his lithe body through the small opening he made and slid it back shut.

He looked around. The clouds went back to covering the moon, which seemed willing to be shadowed. Something was still wrong and it was in this area. He frowned and walked along the corridor, making his way, observing the quiet empty rooms that he passed. He walked, step by step making as least sounds as possible until he reached the back part of the temple where he saw a particular room at the back which was lit dimly by a lamp. His senses told him to head towards that room as that was just what he did.

He stopped by the door and observed. He could see shadows inside, a couple of them. Something was really wrong, the air felt most tightly here. Without even thinking of the human ethics of knocking, he slid open the door to find 4 person sitting around a lying figure. And he didn't like the fact what his eyes were going to bear to him. Kuwabara covered the figure's face, but the body frame looked so damned familiar.

Genkai was the only one awake it seemed. The others were snoozing while sitting. They were so tensed that they didn't bother to find comfort anymore. "What took you so long, Hiei?" was the greeting phrase given by the old lady. Hiei was silent as he took steps nearer to reveal the person who was lying there. Fact had proven his instincts correct as he saw the familiar red tresses that had been haunting his dreams, thoughts and fantasies framing that beautiful face spread lavishly on the pillow.

That pale face seemed to glow in a gravely hue by the lights of the lamp which was also seemed to be the only source of radiance in the room. The fact that they were in a windowless room at the back of the temple surrounded by trees as old as time itself; big, old and dark; didn't help at all.

"Ku…rama…" that small pucker of mouth uttered somberly. The koorime slowly turned his gaze to the old lady after looking for quite some time at the beautiful redhead. "What happened?" he asked erratically, his own voice failing him.

"A Fight…" was what the old lady said before opening any stories to the heart-ragged koorime. He seemed very unstable, very keen to even point his katana which was in his very convenient grip if he knew anyone in the room was responsible for what happened to the fox.

Hiei didn't want to argue; he wanted to know what was going on. He took no objections and sat down, trying hard to calm himself.

"Kurama was attacked in the park," Genkai started, she noted his tension and the tightened grip of his fist firmly on his lap. "He suffered quite an injury, mainly in the eyes…" she paused. Hiei's brows were knitted into a deeper frown. Genkai could see he wanted to talk, but she quickly resumed her explanation. "Yukina did her best on healing him, he is fine now… But no one knows what will happen to his bright crystal emerald eyes," Genkai said it in a poetic way as to kick Hiei back to his senses.

She could see the boy cared for the beautiful redhead, but he didn't want to admit it. Maybe there's even love somewhere in there, but not nurtured as the fire demon was closed to about anything. Maybe this would make him realize that love existed and could at least return the love that the poor and suffering redhead who didn't have much time gave before it's too late.

Hiei frowned. Those bright emerald orbs that were always smiling at him in a warm cozy beam, those cheerful green eyes that were always giving him hints of love and care, those lively verdant gems that were always showering him with delicious dreams and fantasies… will not be opened ever again?

"What will happen to his eyes?" he blurted out, almost in unaffectionate manner. The lady knew he was closed. He cared, but did not allow it to show. She decided to lay a small white lie. But she herself wouldn't know what would happen to those gems of Kurama. "Kurama might be blind," she announced.

Hiei's eyed widened considerably. "Poor kid," he said, near casually. Genkai blinked. "Poor kid?" she echoed in confusion. Hiei sighed. "Not my problem," he said out loud although deep inside he was perturbed, would even lunge forwards and cry out loud for Kurama to wake up and show him again those shiny eyes. "Not my problem…" Genkai echoed in mere amusement. Her louder than average voice had woken Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Kirishima up.

Genkai nodded. "This is what you say to your friend…" she trailed off, mild annoyance could be heard in her tone. Hiei looked up from Kurama when the others got their bearings into place and started to concentrate on what Genkai was saying. "This is what you say to most likely the only person in the three worlds that poured out his heart to you, shower you with unconditional love and affection, give his personal and immediate attention to you when you are even slightly wounded… when he is sick…" Genkai snorted bitterly. "What a wonderful creature you created, god…" she shook her head and stood up, leaving the room.

Before she left the room, she paused. "Will you only open up when he dies?" with that, she shut the sliding door with a slight rage of anger.

Everyone who was in the room looked at Hiei. The Jaganshi was stunt. He didn't move a muscle. She knows. Everyone knows. How could they possibly know? Was Kurama that obvious? He felt a certain pain causing a heartache starting in his chest.

:… "Will you only open up when he dies?" …: that sentence kept ringing in his mind. His right hand flew up to his chest.

"Boy, she was angry…" Kuwabara rubbed his eyes. Kirishima blinked as he looked back to Kurama. The redhead was still sleeping soundly. Yuusuke blinked. "… when he dies…?" he trailed off, deep in thoughts. Yuusuke came to the conclusion that Genkai knew something, and she's hiding it. "She's very seldom this angry…" he said aloud but then his attention was averted to Hiei as he saw the black clad guy holding his chest in a weird unfamiliar manner.

"Kuwabara, get Yukina," was what Yuusuke said before holding the failing koorime which seemed weak in his arms.

Yuusuke blinked. "Heart attack?" he asked. Yukina shook her head and smiled weakly. Her soft hand ran through the hair of the now sleeping Jaganshi. "His heart is now having difficulties to…" then Kuwabara cut her words. "Pump blood?" he asked. Yukina shook her head and Yuusuke awarded Kuwabara with a not-so-light nudge on his guts. "Let her finish," Yuusuke snapped. Kuwabara nodded and paid attention.

"His heart is trying to digest the new feelings," she smiled. "What new feelings?" Yuusuke asked. "Worries, fear, care and most likely love as well," she explained. "Love?" Kuwabara's voice rang. "Hiei loves someone?"

Yukina smiled. "Most likely," she repeated. Yuusuke frowned. "Why must he fail now? Can't he just put these feelings aside? We need him to help cure Kurama," Yuusuke sighed. "Yeah, Kurama doesn't want to eat," Kirishima voiced out. He had been silent for a while. "Now, now… how did you know that?" Kuwabara raised a questioning brow to him. "When I was at the park with him, I wanted to ask him out for lunch, but he said that he didn't have any appetite due to some things that was on his mind. He's in need of help," he explained.

Yuusuke-tachi nodded. "This could be serious," Yuusuke said aloud.

Kurama came around and stirred. He let out a soft moan and this attracted the attention of everyone in the room. "Kurama? Are you okay?" Yuusuke called, his fingers intertwined with his companion's for support. "We're all here," Kuwabara tried to cheer the situation up. Kurama let out another moan; his eyes were blinking while it's shut. "Kurama?" Yuusuke called.

"Yuu…suke…?" Kurama managed. "Yes, Kurama it's me… can you open you eyes?" Yuusuke asked. Kurama frowned and shook his head. "It's sealed and it hurts," the redhead murmured weakly as rolls of tears escaped his closed eyes. Yuusuke could almost cry. His friend was hurt and he could do nothing but just to brush away those painful tears.

Yuusuke cradled Kurama to his chest and nestled his head there. "Now Kurama, I promise you I'll find a cure for you… I promise you that!" Yuusuke said with determination. Kurama could feel Hiei's youki but the youkai spoke nothing. Since the redhead couldn't see, he could only be contented with his heart's presence.

Yuusuke kept cradling the redhead until Kurama went back to sleep lulled by the pain in his eyes.

Yukina went back to her room after crying a while, sharing Kurama's grief. Kuwabara and Kirishima had opened some futons to sleep on. "Are you not going to sleep, Urameshi?" asked the big guy. Yuusuke shook his head. "You go on ahead," he said, running his fingers in between those silky strands of red mane.

He soon was asleep with Kurama cradled in his lap.

-----------------------end of chapter one-----------------------------

No its not Kurama Yuusuke Yaoi just that Yuusuke cares about his friend deeply

StrawberryRoseWolf


	2. Chapter 2

I haate it hyuu

---------------------chapter 2-----------------

Hiei suddenly shot himself awake and straightened up. He looked around the room. It was early dawn he could see the shadows outside behind those thin doors. His eyes landed on Yuusuke who was sleeping with Kurama in his lap. A sudden tremor traveled up his spine making him shudder.

He wanted to be the one holding the redhead. But why couldn't he just push Yuusuke away, claiming his rightful place to do so? He didn't want to think about this anymore; he needed a bath. The Jaganshi stood up and made his way to the door, thus waking Yuusuke in the process. The boy blinked. "Where to, Hiei?" he asked. Hiei paused. "Away… away from him," he said and disappeared outside. Yuusuke felt his own heart ache considerably. How could Hiei treat Kurama like this? Kurama was their friend! How could Hiei address Kurama as if he was some dirt!?  
"How could you, Hiei? How could you…" Yuusuke's own tears roll off his cheek, landing on Kurama's pale cheek. "Oh Kurama… I feel sorry for you my friend," Yuusuke sighed, brushing away his own tears.

Yuusuke tucked Kurama properly into bed and went out to get some fresh air. The cooling air made him walk his way to the small stream at the other side of the temple. He stripped and dipped himself in the cool liquid, letting all the tangles in his muscles and his worries be washed away by the streams. It didn't do a good job, but at least it helped him to relax.

The soft splashing of the water made him open his eyes. Not too far away was the Jaganshi, doing the same thing. Made him looked like he was meditating in the water. The fire demon looked as messy and perturbed as Yuusuke himself, a little worse though.

"Hiei," Yuusuke called softly. Serenity was the answer, nothing changed, nothing moved. Yuusuke sighed softly and made his way towards Hiei. Yuusuke eyed the koorime. He was stark naked sitting on a rock in the stream with the perpetual stream of water hit against his ass steadily.

The boy studied Hiei's features. The Jaganshi was beautiful, as beautiful as Kurama but with a smaller and more lithe build. Perfectly carved muscles against smooth pale skin, curves as beautiful as a lady, skin as soft as cotton, face as innocent as an angel and eyes as red as blood itself. Yuusuke shook himself awake from his own daze as he realized that the Jaganshi had already opened his eyes and spoke.

"What?" he demanded.

Yuusuke took a nice place on a rock nearby and playfully washed his equally robust body. "What do you think?" he asked. "About what?" Hiei had his eyes shut again, carefree. Yuusuke rolled his eyes. "Kurama," he replied. Yuusuke could immediately sense the air tightened around Hiei but when he looked up to the koorime's child-like face, it showed no emotions at all. Blank, unaffected.

"What about Kurama?" Hiei asked, his voice was soft. Yuusuke scratched his ears. "Well… we all know how his feeling are…" before Yuusuke could resume his words, the Jaganshi interrupted him. "His feelings and I have no connections whatsoever," the tone was stern and steady.

"Let me finish," Yuusuke warned. "I meant to say, as we all know about Kurama's feelings, we all should try and help him with it," Yuusuke told the koorime. "Not profitable to me. I'll back out," Hiei answered casually. "Hiei! Stop being a selfish bastard for once and try to help Kurama!" Yuusuke snapped. When he found out that Hiei was silent and still up for another round of explanation, he started. "We need you to help him. Maybe you are the only one who can cure his eyes. Do you really want to see those eyes closed forever? Those sweet loving eyes to never see you again!?"

Hiei opened his eyes. "Don't say it as if I am the cause of his grief and pain, and I am the only one who should be doing the dirty work!" Hiei gritted his teeth.

Yuusuke frowned. "Dirty work?" he blinked. "DIRTY WORK? You call helping out a friend, DIRTY WORK? Helping Kurama, DIRTY WORK? WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND ARE YOU!? YOU DON'T DESERVE KURAMA'S LOVE, HIEI!!" Yuusuke got fed up and swam back to his place in the river and got up to the banks. He bent down to pick up his clothes. "May all the gods help you rot in hell!" Yuusuke snapped and walked away, getting into his clothes on the way.

"I am in one Yuusuke… you don't know what I feel… I don't know what I feel…" was Hiei's inaudible answer as he shut back his eyes.

Kuwabara helped Kirishima and Yukina to have Kurama leaned on his chest. "Open up, Kurama-san… I made some porridge. It has some fish," Yukina still smiled even though she knew Kurama can't see. Kurama smiled. "Thank you, Yukina-san… but I'm not hungry," was the redhead's weak answer. "Kurama, you haven't eaten for 2 days already! You might get more sickness if you keep going on like this!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kurama was silence. "Im sorry…" a drop of tear rolled off his cheeks. "Oh Kurama," Kuwabara ran his fingers through his friend's red tresses. "Come on, Minamino-kun," Kirishima coaxed the redhead. Yukina put the spoonful of porridge right on Kurama's lips and the redhead shakily opened his mouth.

Yuusuke came in the room with Keiko and saw the redhead eating. "Oh, Kurama! It's good to know that you're eating!" Yuusuke shut the door with a bright smile. "I bought some fruits for you, Kurama-san," Keiko smiled and sat next to Kuwabara. "thank you, Keiko-chan," Kurama thanked her.

Yuusuke frowned. "Where's my mom?" he turned around. Keiko smiled. "She'll come in later, maybe she's talking to Genkai outside," she suggested. Yuusuke shrugged. "Maybe," he turned to look at Kurama.  
"Ne, Kurama… there's some porridge near your mouth," he smiled and reached out to brush away the rice bits.

Atsuko Urameshi was following the couple closely when her eyes landed on Hiei who was sitting on a branch in the tree nearby. She got curious and went over to it, leaving the duo, which walked up the stairs to go to Kurama's room.

"Hey there," she greeted the very gloomy fire demon. Hiei looked down and saw the lady waving animatedly at her. "Long time no see," she smiled. Hiei snorted cockily and returned to his slumber. "Why are you not inside with the others?" Atsuko continued annoying the koorime.

"None of my business," he answered after a long silence. "But are you concerned?" Atsuko asked. Hiei frowned and open his eyes, facing Atsuko. "It's none of my concern and none of my business also none of yours. Now butt off," Hiei shooed her away and went back to his disconcerted slumber.

"Well, why don't you care? Someone you love is very sick inside. If I were sick, I know Yuusuke would tend to me, because he loves me… even though he doesn't show it," Atsuko smiled.

Hiei got really disturbed by Atsuko's last remark. His insides were once again on shaken grounds. A battle of emotions was resuming their war and started to destroy his sane self.

He jumped off the tree, facing Atsuko face-to-chest. Then he looked piercingly into the woman's eyes.

He planned to spit his words as cruelly as he could to this busybody woman. But now when he's eye to eye with her, he was speechless. A small part of his emotions were considering her words. He shook himself out of the daze and gritted his teeth. "I… I…" he paused, thinking real hard to tell her off.

Atsuko smiled. "You what… come on," she put her arms around Hiei's shoulder and pushed him gently. "Let's go inside, I know you care. If you don't give a fucking shit for the beautiful angel there, you wouldn't even be here," she smiled, pushing Hiei gently up the stairs.

The Jaganshi was silent.

The door was slid opened. "Where didja go, mom?" Yuusuke frowned as he turned around. But then he paused, in between the door was the fire demon. Everyone set their eyes on the black clad creature on the door. "Just talking to someone," Atsuko appeared from behind Hiei and pushed the boy in, closing the door behind them.

"Hello Kurama! How have you been doing?" she asked. Kurama nodded. "Fine, thank you," he smiled.

Yuusuke blinked. "You were actually talking to this selfish devil?" he snorted sarcastically. "Yuusuke!" Keiko and Atsuko simultaneously snapped. Yuusuke shrugged and resumed on talking to Kurama. "So, what happened? Did he blow off the Bio lab?" he asked the redhead. Kurama smiled. "He almost did, good thing someone was standing next to the fire extinguisher," Kurama resumed his story.

Everyone laughed. Hiei was silent. He sat somewhere behind Kuwabara and couldn't even see Kurama's face. He tried to crook his neck to get at least a glimpse of the beautiful face but to no avail. Kuwabara was too bulky.

Atsuko who was sitting just behind the koorime realized what he was trying to do and reached out to carry him under his arms.

Hiei turned his head around sharply as the lady put him sitting in a place with a full view of the beautiful redhead. She winked at Hiei and the koorime was once again speechless. The lady was destroying his ego!

Hiei let out a long breath softly. He was right in front of the redhead who was chatting away in a gay. He looked just as beautiful with his eyes shut. Hiei blinked. He had never realized how long and thick Kurama's eyelashes were. :… Beautiful… …: he pondered alone.

Keiko finished peeling the apple and reached out to take Kurama's hands. Kurama paused in his chat and turned his face to face the direction where his hand was held. "I peeled this apple already," Keiko opened Kurama's hand and put the apple in it. Kurama nodded. "Thank you Keiko-chan," He thanked her.

Deep inside Kurama was wondering where Hiei was.

Suddenly the door slid opened again and Genkai appeared, smiling. "How are you today, Kurama?" she asked. "Fine, thank you Genkai-baasan," was the polite answer. Everyone in the room had asked Kurama about his health but one person.

"Yukina, have you bought ingredients for a big dinner tonight?" Genkai asked. Yukina nodded. "As you told me to," she smiled. "Good, you're all invited for dinner tonight," Genkai smiled. She was slightly happy to know Hiei was at least around.

---------------------end of chapter two-----------------

I don't like it im sad now


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly late in the evening that the group was dispersed. It was after dinner. Kuwabara had to send Kirishima back and explained to his parents about Kirishima's absence from home for 2 days. Yuusuke sent Keiko and his mother home but he promised to come back. Yukina went to wash the dishes and Genkai just went out without saying anything but commenting on the delicious dinner.

Kurama was left alone in the room with someone. But Hiei was silent. Kurama, being the one who doesn't like to push; reached around to get his pillow then fluffed it. Hiei eyed silently as the redhead settled into bed blindly. He reached around for the futon and finally found it somewhere behind him, so he covered himself. ",night Hiei," he uttered before going to sleep.

The koorime was still silent. Suddenly Kurama straightened up. He pushed away the futon and stood up. Hiei eyed the redhead quietly as he saw Kurama walking unsteadily to the corner of the room where the water flask was. Kurama reached around for the glass and accidentally swept one, breaking it into piece. "damn!" Kurama gasped and tried to kneel down to pick up the pieces. His eyes winced as the glass pieces cut through his soft skin carelessly. Hiei quickly got up when Kurama was doing so, pulling him away from the glass pieces.

"You crazy!?" Hiei snapped, holding Kurama's hands. "But the glass pieces," Kurama replied. "To fuck with the glasses!" he retorted, his hands were shivering as he held Kurama's slender ones. They were bleeding. Hiei ripped open the ward covering his Jagan and opened the evil eye. A bright bluish luminescence lit the room; most importantly Kurama's bleeding hands. Hiei used the Jagan to check if there were any glass pieces stuck in the deep cuts. Fortunately there were none.

Hiei gashed off a large piece of cloth from his shirt and cleaned the bloody stain from Kurama's hands. Then he used his youryouku to heal the cut.

"You staying here for the night, Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei blinked and shot his eyesight right into Kurama's eyes hoping to see brilliant emerald gems winking him with loving playfulness. But all he saw was the long lashes of Shuuichi Minamino's closed eyes. A knife-like pain went through his heart making it ache.

The sudden change of emotions in his body was too much for him to take and made him jump, pushing Kurama away. The redhead landed on the floor with a heavy thud on the head. He winced painfully and reached up to touch his head. "You don't need to do that even though you hate me," Kurama uttered weakly; his tone was sympathetic and disappointed.

Hiei blinked, he didn't know what to do. He was really messed up inside.

Suddenly someone entered the room in a rush and the place was instantly lit up with the lamp that the person who came in brought. Genkai frowned when she looked at a frightened Hiei and Kurama who just fell which was just an arm apart. "What did you do to him, Hiei!?" she demanded, putting the lamp down, rushing towards Kurama.

"I'm okay Genkai-baasan," Kurama smiled, rubbing his sore head. "Good, I have something to tell you," she whispered. "Hiei, please leave the room," Genkai said sternly. Hiei got on his feet and retraced his steps to the door. :… I'm sorry Kurama… I'm sorry …: he apologized, but not aloud.

The fire demon closed the door behind him and ran. He needed to do something; he needed to slaughter something. When he was back to his senses, he was in the forest with a poor deer crossing his path. Without thinking twice, the Jaganshi grabbed the hilt of his katana and slashed it right across the deer's heart.

Genkai took a few deep breaths. "The moment has come, my dear friend," she finally uttered. Kurama stiffened. "Has Koenma told you?" Kurama inquired. Genkai nodded. "I was praying when Botan came with the news. I told her to go back to prevent any suspicions," Genkai said softly just above whispers.

"When is it, t…then?" Kurama asked, his voice failing him. "4.15 am," Genkai announced. Genkai winced as Kurama unconsciously tightened his grip on Genkai's shoulder. Kurama rested his head on Genkai's shoulder and began soft sniffles. "Kurama my friend, just remember you have friends and families here. This confident thoughts will increase the revival percentage," Genkai told him.

"But I don't have love…" Kurama trailed off silently. Genkai was dumbfounded. Love. If youkais are useless without their your youku, humans are just as useless without the power of love. Genkai tried to cheer the poor redhead up. "You have your mother's love," she smiled, her own eyes were watery. Kurama sighed. "It's not the same, Genkai-baasan… the absence of a certain love had left an empty space in my heart," Kurama uttered softly.

Genkai nodded. "I understand," she ran soothing circles on Kurama's back. "Are you ready, my friend?" Genkai asked. Kurama looked up into those old matured eyes. "I guess… I am," Kurama nodded softly. "Anything you want to eat?" Genkai smiled. Kurama shook his head. "No, thank you," he smiled weakly.

"Let Yuusuke find for himself. Don't tell him," she told Kurama. The redhead nodded. "He's coming," she guided Kurama back to his futon and tucked the boy. She went back and cleared the glass pieces. "Pay my respects to Inari-sama when you meet him," she smiled before going out of the room. Kurama nodded as the old lady went out.

Yuusuke was skipping his way to the main stairs when he saw Genkai. "Not asleep yet, baasan?" he smiled. Genkai forced a smile and shook her head. "Going to now," she stopped. "Yuusuke?" she called. "Yes, baasan?" he asked. "Take good care of Kurama tonight," she warned. Yuusuke narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath as the lady disappeared into the other side of the temple. Genkai's voice was mysteriously spooky. Yuusuke shook his head. "Something must be happening to Kurama!" he exclaimed and ran towards the room.

"Why Hiei…?" Kurama asked solely in the dark, steady stream of tears were flowing wetting his pillow. Then there were steps, fast ones. Kurama could hear the door slid open and someone entering. It settled itself next to Kurama, placing a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "Are you alright Kurama?" Yuusuke asked. Kurama draw in a sniffle and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, I am, Yuusuke," Kurama replied, his voice tear-stained.

"Why are you crying, Kurama?" Yuusuke asked, cradling the redhead in his arms anxiously. Kurama shook his head. "It's nothing," Kurama said softly. Yuusuke bit his lips. "It's okay Kurama. I'll be here right next to you if you need me. Now you just forget everything, forget that bastard and go to sleep," Yuusuke patted the pillow and paused. "Your pillow is wet Kurama… I'll get you a new one," Yuusuke said, getting up. He walked to the closet and took another fresh pillow out. "Here," he smiled, fluffing the pillow and tucking Kurama.

Kurama smiled. "thanks, Yuusuke," Kurama thanked the boy. Yuusuke shushed Kurama with his index finger on Kurama's soft lips. "No, don't say such things," Yuusuke said. "Sayonara, tomodachi," Kurama uttered. "Kurama! Don't utter it as if you're leaving us!" Yuusuke snapped. "Gomen ne," Kurama apologized. "It's okay… it's okay… don't feel too bad about it. I'll be here the whole night, just call me if you need me," Yuusuke patted Kurama's shoulder. Kurama nodded.

He relaxed himself and waited.

Hiei finally settled himself down. He had practically chopped down enough branches and trees to build a house and enough unfortunate animals to feed a village when he came to his senses. The war inside him had ended.

He sat quietly thinking. His mind ran though a series of flashbacks of people talking to him and their so-called advises. Then they ran through the mean things he did to Kurama consciously or unconsciously. They seemed so painful to bear.

He didn't understand what feeling was this. He had never in his life feel like this before. The usual ones before were hatred and other more disdainful feelings. But never these feelings of warmth and his stomach making turns whenever those slender fingers caress him consciously or unconsciously. It felt scary at first, but it was harmful and nice. The more he thought about it, the more scary but soothing it felt.

After a through mutual understanding between his emotions, he now came to conclusion that it felt good to be loved and to have attention. And he should return it as much and as willingly as it was given to him. Hiei smiled to himself. He will help that redhead to open back those wonderful emerald gems so he could see those loving stares that the redhead will usually give to him.

But he didn't know what to do. :… Maybe I could start by taking care of his needs like taking water for him and… …: Hiei's thoughts drifted to when he saw Yuusuke cuddling Kurama. His brows were knitted in a frown. :… I'll… I'll do that to Kurama if he needs that! …: Hiei uttered, a self-promise.

He stood up. An expression of determination was clear on his child-like features. "Kurama, I'm coming," he nodded and flitted away to the temple.

It was 15 minutes past 4. Everything else was quiet. Not even the sound of the crickets could be heard. Kurama began to have headaches. The world was spinning and there was a sharp pain. His whole body hurt. It was as if he was being skinned alive. :… God it's painful! …: Kurama pondered in pain.

Then the pain was gone and a soft light appeared. A shadowy spirit appeared and it looked clearer and more familiar in time. It was someone sitting on a bobbing oar. Botan smiled weakly. "Ready, Kurama-san?" she asked.

Kurama blinked and looked at the floor. There, looking as if in deep sleep, was himself. He looked at his hands and they seemed semi-transparent. "I'm separated?" he asked Botan. The blue hair girl nodded. "It's time," she spoke. Kurama nodded somberly. "ok," he took Botan's hand.

Yuusuke woke up from sleep in an instant. That dream. He frowned and felt uneasy. :… Botan taking Kurama away? What kind of a fucking dream is that? …: he pondered. He looked at the redhead who looked like he was sleeping peacefully. But something doesn't seem right. Yuusuke focused his bearings and eyed Kurama closely. His chest isn't moving!

Yuusuke stumbled over to Kurama anxiously. "Kurama?" he shook he redhead. Not waiting for any response, he resumed his calling. "Kurama? Get up! Kurama!?" he was shouting now and shaking Kurama vigorously. "KURAMA!!!!"

The shout could be heard in every angle of the temple thus waking Yukina and Genkai up. Both rushed to the room. Genkai looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. The ritual had started. Yukina looked worried and asked shakily. "What's wrong, Yuusuke-san?" she asked.

"Kurama! Kurama's… Kurama… is… HE'S NOT WAKING UP!" Yuusuke said in between ragged breaths. Yuusuke tried to pump his chest and give him CPR. "I'm trying to give him CPR, but it's not working!" his voice was unstable. Yukina cupped her own cheeks; she knelt down before Kurama and stretched her hands. Slowly, a faint yellowish glow could be seen. "Please Yukina, heal him!" Yuusuke urged. Yukina nodded and increased her powers.

"It's no use, Yuusuke-san. I can only heal but not bring back life," Yukina admitted in midst of tears. "What's happening? Baasan, what's happening?!" He demanded over his tattered breaths. Genkai was silent. "im sorry," she walked out of the room and nearly bumped into someone. She blinked and exclaimed in a whisper. "Hiei?" she echoed her mind.

Hiei frowned. "What's happening? Why was Yuusuke shouting?" Hiei asked. Genkai shook her head and walked past Hiei. "Let's just hope for a miracle," Hiei could hear her utter before he walked in the room.

It was heavy. The air, Hiei could sense it. "Yuusuke?" Hiei called. Yuusuke was heavy of rage and his rational side was on the tip of the needle. "GO AWAY YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" He threw a teapot at Hiei. The Jaganshi barely missed it by millimeters at the speed the teapot was traveling.

Hiei could only gape in surprise. Yukina ran in between them and spread her hands wide. "No, don't fight! Kurama's soul might still be around and I don't think he'll like a fight like this!" she exclaimed in tears.

"Kurama's soul?" Hiei echoed. He frowned. "Kurama died?" he echoed his mind. Then his mind rushed up to one certain flash back. :… "Will you only open up when he dies?" …:

That sentence kept ringing in his head. It rang so loudly that it was pounding in his brains. Hiei pulled his hair with both hands until he felt like it was ripping off his scalp. His sharp fingernails traveled down his temples to his cheeks, leaving deep cuts in the process.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!"

"I can't enter the Makai. You go alone from here," Botan smiled. Kurama blinked. "How can I find Inari-sama?" he asked. "He'll be waiting for you, do not worry. You're expected," she gave Kurama a confident smile. Kurama sighed and looked at the portal to Makai. "Just be honest and act good. It'll help," she waved at Kurama. "Arigatou, Botan-chan," Kurama uttered before going through, but before that, he paused. "Botan-chan?" he called. "Yes, Kurama-san?" she blinked.

"If… if I don't make it back, tell everyone I love them… especially Hiei," he closed his eyes. Botan's eyes were already teary by now. "I will, Kurama-san. Ganbarun da yo," she uttered. Kurama smiled and turned around, disappearing to the other side.

"I wish you the best of luck, Youko Kurama," Botan sighed and make her way back to Reikai Palace.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!--!

Just as the youko past through the portal, he felt warm. "_**YOUKO KURAMA**_" a loud deep voice was heard. "Yes," Kurama answered. Then he realized it. When he came out of Shuuichi Kurama's body, his soul was in Youko Kurama form. The silver fox spirit. His ears twitched again when he heard the voice again. "_**I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU, MY SON,**_" it said out loud.

Kurama looked around. He saw a lot of youkos, big and small, young and old. They were sitting around him as someone would a bonfire camp. He was the fire, their center of attention.

"_**YOU KNOW THIS RITUAL?**_" the loud deep voice asked. Kurama blinked. "Not fully," he answered. "_**DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?**_" the voice asked again. Kurama shook his head. "_**INARI**_" the voice answered. Kurama smiled. "Nice to meet you Inari-sama," he said in his most polite manner.

The youkos around him were still quiet, a few soft whispers among each other but nothing more.

"_**DO YOU WANT ME TO EXPLAIN?**_" Inari asked Kurama. The silver youko nodded. "If you please, Inari-sama… I would love to listen," he said without contemplation. Inari looked at Kurama. The god of foxes liked the silver fox spirit. He was polite beyond boundaries. He had looked over his records as human and he seemed decent.

"_**DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO NINGENKAI?**_" Inari asked the beautiful fox spirit. Kurama nodded. "_**AS?**_" Kurama smiled warmly. "Shuuichi Minamino, son of Shiori Minamino," he answered in a liquid motion. "_**STAY HERE FOR A WHILE. I'LL DECIDE WHEN THE TIME COMES. DON'T WORRY… YOUR FLESH IN NINGENKAI WON'T BE HARMED. ENJOY YOUR STAY HERE AMONG YOUR KIND AND I WILL SEND SOMEONE TO ALLOW YOUR FRIENDS AND LOVER KNOW ABOUT THIS RITUAL SINCE YOU HAVE A LOT OF PEOPLE WHO CARES ABOUT YOU,**_"

Kurama blinked. :… Lover? …: he pondered, but he nodded anyway. "Thank you, Inari-sama," he bowed.

----------------------------end--------------

Eh, I don't like it but will kurama return or will he die………..again………

StrawberryRoseWolf


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei woke up with his head fully conscious. He looked around and frowned. Yukina, Yuusuke and were still up and Genkai also came back to watch Kurama's body. Kurama's cold body.

Then he suddenly got up. "Where're you going, Hiei-san?" Yukina inquired. "Kurama's dead right?" he asked. She nodded somberly. "Then I'm going to get him back from Reikai," he said sturdily and walked to the door. "No, wait Hiei!" Genkai tried to stop him but he was too fast.

"That boy, he never listens!" she gritted her teeth. "But at least now he cared, Baasan," Yukina smiled weakly. Genkai took a deep breath and nodded. Yuusuke was still stoned, his eyes glued on Kurama's hard body

Reikai office was busy. In between those blue onis, there was a golden youko. A shy looking golden youko. He walked his way to the Reikai main offices, plain clueless. He stopped by the reception and was greeted by a fairly ugly oni. "May I help you?" asked the oni. The shy golden youko blinked and smiled sweetly. "Yes, I'm a messenger from Inari-sama. I need to see Koenma-sama regarding some issues of his importance," the golden youko explained.

The oni checked something on the computer, then smiled. "He's free now, you can go. It's straight ahead on the left," it nodded. The golden youko smiled in gratitude as he bowed politely to the oni and walked away.

Botan stopped on her way to Koenma's office and checked her book. She's free now, so she wanted to go see Koenma if she could do anything to help. When she closed her book and put it back in her Kimono, someone surpassed her steps. It was a golden youko.

She frowned. What's a golden youko doing here to see Koenma? She cleared her throat and called. "Excuse me?" she interrupted the graceful steps of the golden youko. :… Are all youkos so beautiful? …: she asked herself.

The golden youko turned. Warm liquid golden eyes met her pink ones. "Did you call me?" the voice from the golden youko was subtle and sweet. Botan nodded. "Going to see Koenma-sama?" she asked. The youko nodded politely. Botan smiled. "Oh," she walked up to him and smiled. "I'm Botan, a ferry girl. Let's go see him together," without waiting for a response, she opened the door to Koenma's office.

The golden youko looked around. The room was big and cold. "Come on," Botan called. The youko stepped in the office and sweatdropped when he found out that Koenma was just a toddler, stamping on papers.

"Koenma-sama, someone's here to see you," Botan said flatly, her eyes twitching. How could the small god of death made no notice to a handsome beautiful youko standing in his office?

Koenma looked up from the pile of papers and blinked. "A golden youko?" he asked. The golden youko nodded. "I am Inari-sama's messenger. I came regarding some issues of Youko Kurama," he said, then looked at Botan. Koenma smiled. "Oh, Kurama is it? It's okay, Botan is one of the 3 people who knows about it," he smiled, those big eyes turned into slits.

"Give me 10 minutes to finish this stuffs," he excused himself and kept on stamping the remaining pile on his table which was diminishing from second to second.

The golden youko nodded in comprehension and stepped forward. Botan studied the youko from next to Koenma. He was beautiful, as beautiful as Youko Kurama but in golden shade. His long tresses were made out of golden strands of hair. His nose was slender and perfectly shaped. His mouth was small and always carved in a warm smile. His eyes were the exact replicas of Youko Kurama's with gold lashes instead of silver. The body was an exact mold of Youko Kurama but with a yellow tunic rather than white. His tail was swaying gracefully from left to right.

"Do all youkos have yellow sunshine eyes?" Botan suddenly asked. The youko blushed and looked at the floor. "Not really, only a few," he answered. "Why is that?" Botan asked, just to pass more time and add knowledge to satisfy her curiosity. "Youkos with gold eyes are of high levels and these breed of youkos are among the most beautiful, dependable and talented in the youko species," he explained.

"So, Kurama is one of your good breeds?" she asked. The youko nodded. "The best. Silver youkos are in a higher level than golden ones," The youko said profusely. Botan smiled. "No wonder you're as beautiful as he is," she complimented the golden youko. He smiled shyly and blushed. "Thank you," he uttered softly.

"Okay, okay… enough chit-chatting," Koenma smirked. He knew Botan was up to the golden youko. "So, what's this about having Kurama…" he stopped in mid-sentence as he heard some havoc raking outside. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Oh no," he said softly.

Just as that sentence was finished, Koenma's office door was almost rammed down. There stood a very demanding looking koorime clad in black. "Hiei?" Botan blinked.

The Jaganshi made his way slowly into office.

"WHERE'S …" "…MY…"

"…KURAMA?!!"

The angry koorime demanded, oblivious to anything else by the small god of death. Before Koenma could say anything, the golden youko opened his mouth. "He's with us," he started.

Everyone looked at the golden youko. "He mustn't know! We already have the maximum 3 person in knowledge!" Koenma shouted. "And why mustn't I know?" Hiei demanded, going on the table, holding Koenma with a death grip.

"This is what I am here to tell you about. Inari-sama had rescinded the rule of the 3 maximum people knowing about the rite," he paused for a while and took something from his tunic. It was a scroll and he unwound it. He took another deep breath and started reading. "I am here, behalf of Inari-sama to ask your favor to tell all of Kurama's friends and his lover, Hiei; that he is now under the protection of Inari-sama and will spend some time with his youko clan. His body is not to be discarded in any way possible because his soul will be returned to the body of Shuuichi Minamino, son of Shiori Minamino. Inari-sama will decide when Kurama will be returned and this will be reported to Koenma-sama for preparations. Thank you," the golden youko rewound the scroll and smiled.

He looked at Hiei with the same warm eyes of Kurama. "Don't worry my friend, Kurama will be safe with us," he assured Hiei. Hiei let go of Koenma's collar and the small god of death fell on his chair.

"My job here is done, permit me to return," the golden youko retraced his steps to the door. "Thank you, send my regards to Inari-sama," Koenma thanked the beautiful golden youko. "I will," he turned and smiled sweetly.

Hiei blinked. "Wait!" he exclaimed. The golden youko paused. The small lover of Kurama looked pretty scary to him. How could Kurama cope up with such temper?

Hiei ran to the golden youko. "Are you going to meet Kurama after this?" he asked. The golden youko blinked as he looked deep into the red gems of the one called Hiei. The boy suddenly looked beautiful to him, cute in a way. His expression was that of a small innocent child.

Now he knows why Kurama was in love with him.

The golden youko finally nodded. "Yes, he's staying with me," he smiled. Hiei wanted to tell him 'keep your hands off my Kurama' but then hesitated. "Can you do me a favor?" he requested, as soft and politely as he could manage. The youko nodded and knelt down because Hiei was just up to his waist. "What is it?" he asked.

"Just tell Kurama I love him. And I promise to be the first one he sees when he wakes up," Hiei said softly into the golden youko's ear. He smiled and nodded. "I will, Hiei-san," he straightened up and patted his tunic. With that he closed the door behind him and returned to Makai.

"Thank you, Koenma," with that Hiei disappeared as well.

Hiei came back to Ningenkai and entered Kurama's room in Genkai's temple. Now everyone he knew was there. Yuusuke, Yukina, Genkai, Yuusuke's mum, Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara and Kirishima. He made his way to Kurama's body and knelt next to it.

"He's coming back," a small smile was on his lips. "He is?" Yuusuke beamed. Everyone gave out an excited expression. Hiei nodded and leaned down to embrace Kurama's body. "When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see, Kurama," he said as he closed his eyes, falling into slumber. "Hey, Hiei, don't sleep yet!" Yuusuke frowned. "Let him," said a familiar voice. Kuwabara turned around. "Botan-chan!" he smiled. "I'll explain everything, let him sleep," she smiled.

The door of the Throne Room opened. Inari looked up. "I had did as you said, Inari-sama. And Koenma-sama sends his regards to you," the golden youko uttered. Inari nodded. "_**THANK YOU. YOU MAY LEAVE AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO OUR GUEST,**_" Inari spoke. The golden youko nodded. "Thank you, Inari-sama," with that he bowed and walked out of the chilly room.

Kurama looked at the door when someone opened the door of the palace bedroom. He was to stay there for the whole time he was under Inari-sama's protection. "Hello," the golden youko greeted him. Kurama smiled. It was the golden youko that was staying next door. He was also messenger of Inari-sama.

"How was your trip to Reikai, my fellow youko?" Kurama asked. "It's fine. Anyway, call me Mirui," he smiled. "Hello Beautiful Tears, nice to meet you," Kurama smiled. Mirui laughed. "Yeah, weird name isn't it?" he giggled. "No, it's beautiful," Kurama smiled.

"Anyway, I came to tell you something," Mirui smiled. "What is it?" Kurama shifted position to get more comfortable. "When I went to Reikai, guess who I met?" he gleamed.

"Koenma?" Kurama blinked. "Well, yes… but he's not who I meant," Mirui chuckled. "Botan?" Mirui chuckled again. "Yes, I met her… but she's also not the one who I meant," Mirui uttered. Kurama frowned. "Other than blue onis, I honestly have no idea about who you are thinking of," Kurama shrugged.

"Hiei…" Mirui trailed off.

Kurama looked at Mirui with widened eyes. "Hiei?" he echoed. "Yes, Hiei, your lover," he smiled. Kurama laughed. "He's not my lover," a tone of bitterness could be heard. "He's not?" Mirui frowned in confusion. Kurama shook his head. "Up for a stupid romance story?" Kurama asked. Mirui nodded.

"Well, Hiei is a koorime and also a fire demon, a half-breed. He has very bad temper. Yes, I don't know why… I fell for him the instant I set eyes on him. And the best part was that he was trying to kill me then. But things happen and finally we were supposed to work together as Reikai Tanteis. So, as you can guess we're mostly together. I tried to hint him about my feelings but he just doesn't return it. I don't know if he ignores it, or he just hates me. Before this, I had a small fight with him, then I got blind, and he still has no reaction. So I guess he's just dense in these kind of things," Kurama shrugged.

Mirui smiled. "Kurama-san… I think something had happened while you were dead," he beamed. "What?" Kurama asked. "I don't know but when I was in Reikai, trying to get that Koenma your news, suddenly there was some havoc outside his office, then the door burst open and an angry looking Hiei was standing right in the middle of it. He was so angry he nearly killed Koenma demanding to know where you are," he smiled. "Should have heard what he said. 'WHERE'S MY KURAMA?!'" Mirui giggled, trying to imitate what the angry fire demon uttered. Kurama frowned. "Is it?" he blinked. Mirui nodded. "I have to admit he's quite bad tempered. Honestly, he scared me outta my wits," Mirui giggled.

Kurama nodded. "I understand," he uttered. "When I was about to leave, he came to me. Then I know why you were in love with him; he's so adorable! He came to me with such a cute and innocent face asking me for a favor," Mirui grinned.

"He asked you a favor?" Kurama widened his eyes. Mirui nodded. "He said to tell you that he loves you and that he'll be the first one you see when you wake up," Mirui smiled. Kurama was dumbfounded; his jaw was hanging. "You don't believe me?" Mirui asked. Kurama shook his head. Mirui smiled. "I tell only the truth, You think Inari-sama's messenger would tell a lie?" He patted Kurama on the back.

Kurama smiled and leaned forward for a hug from the golden youko. "This is the best news I've ever heard, Thanks Mirui!" Kurama exclaimed. Mirui nodded.

"Ne, Kurama… I have to return. If Sekishi knows I'm not in bed when he returns, he'll get worried," Mirui smiled. "Red Arrow? Who's he?" Kurama asked. "He's the most gorgeous red youko in the 3 worlds, the Palace's Interior Designer and he happens to be married to me," Mirui smiled proudly. "You're married," Kurama stated. Mirui nodded and got off Kurama's bed. "Have a nice sleep! Tomorrow both of us will escort you around! Oyasumi!" Mirui giggled and waved animatedly to Kurama before leaving the room.

Kurama blinked. "They're actually married… youkos inside here are actually married…" Kurama said to no one in particular. He frowned. "I thought youkos have a reputation to be a careless and carefree being, not tied to any commitment?" he pondered aloud in the empty room, or so he assumed.

"Those are youkos living out in the wild," answered a slightly high tenor. Kurama looked around. "Who's there?" he asked, then his eyes darted to the bathroom door that suddenly opened. A red youko stood in between it, a small smile on his face. "Sekishi, at your service," the tall red youko smirked.

"Sekishi? Mirui's Sekishi?" Kurama asked. Sekishi nodded. "But… but how did you came in?" Kurama asked, bewildered. "I was in here all day long, re-designing your bathroom… didn't you realize?" Sekishi looked at Kurama as if he would a fish in the aquarium.

Kurama shook his head. "No, sorry… I didn't. Haven't been to the toilet for washing yet," he said shyly. Sekishi shrugged. "It's okay, I'm very quiet… anyway wanna come and see your new bathroom?" the red youko invited Kurama. Kurama nodded. "Whatever did you do to it, anyway?" Kurama asked, gracefully walking to the bathroom. "See for yourself," Sekishi smiled, making way for Kurama.

The silver youko stood at the doorway and peeped inside. His bathroom was very different form what he saw earlier that day when he came in for morning wash. "Beautiful indeed," Kurama commented. Sekishi smiled proudly. "I am the Palace Interior Designer, Youko Sekishi. Anything you see inside the palace walls are done by my imagination and your youku and some help by the construction youkos," he smiled.

Kurama chuckled. "Very beautiful indeed," the silver youko emphasized. Sekishi nodded in agreement. "Anyway, what was that you told me about the wild youkos?" Kurama asked. Sekishi blinked. "Oh that. Well, you were wondering about youko reputation… so I just assumed that you wanted to know," Sekishi shrugged and walked to the door.

"Where're you going?" Kurama asked. "Well, bed?" Sekishi smiled sarcastically. "Not telling me anymore about youko origin?" Kurama asked, a glint in his eyes. Sekishi looked at Kurama and blinked. "Sure," he got himself comfortable and sat on Kurama's bed.

"What do you want to know?" Sekishi asked. "About youko's fairly bad reputation in the Makai," Kurama smiled weakly. "Oh… well… youko's living in the wild are rebellious and carefree and mostly crooks. As you know, it's youko's nature. But if you're a golden eyed youko and you're living in the Youko Imperial Palace and you're working under Inari-sama… I don't think such attitude would be appropriate," Sekishi explained. "That I can understand, but marriage?" Kurama blinked.

"That's our way to prove ourselves worthy," the red youko glinted. "Worthy?" Kurama echoed. "Well, you see… marriage is a way to show your commitment to be bonded by another being. And when you're committed to another being, responsibility comes with it. And also, when you're married you don't go around and sleep with someone else; this keeps the relation full of trust and support. So you see. A married golden eyed youko who lives in the palace means a youko with responsibility, talent, beauty, trustworthy, committed, faithful and all other nice things," Sekishi almost blushed.

"I feel like a slut," Kurama said, a sad tone in his voice. Sekishi chuckled. "Well, look here Kurama. You are a silver youko, the best and highest level among youkos. Maybe you are not that disciplined when you were living in the wilds. But now you live in the palace. With a few things here and there, you'll be better than any of us. And you'll be a perfect youko when you're married to Hiei," Sekishi grinned mischievously.

"You know Hiei as well?" Kurama asked, his eyes in bewilderment. Sekishi laughed this time. "No one in the palace DOESN'T know about him. You were expected, we were all watching your progression before this. So, it's true that your death really kicked him in the guts," Sekishi smiled.

Kurama blushed. "You don't know Hiei. He won't even bother to get bonded with me even if I wanted to," Kurama retorted carelessly. "Kurama, look… your Hiei is a forbidden child in the Makai. Abandoned and unloved before you. So you think when he found it, he won't treasure it? Treat him nice, you'll have a nice ending," Sekishi got up.

"But why golden eyed youko?" Kurama asked. "Golden eyed youko are of best breeds. All the youkos in the palace have gold eyes," Sekishi answered. "I better get going now, don't want Mirui to get suspicious," he said playfully.

Before Sekishi walked out the door, the silver youko stopped him. "Sekishi?" Kurama called. "Nani?" the red youko turned around. "Thank you," Kurama smiled in gratitude. "My pleasure. Anyway, I got the schedule for your tour and your stay for the week. Mirui and I will be taking care of your needs while you're here. Be up early tomorrow, oyasumi!" with that the door was shut

---------------------------dun dun dun----------------

im having fun writing this

StrawberryRoseWolf

I just relized I have a lot of sotrys but only like 6 reviews so REVIEW OR I WONT COUNTINE MY STORYS!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiei felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened and eye and an exact replica of his own ruby gems looked at him with a smile. "It's dinner time, Hiei-san. Do you want to eat?" she asked, placing the tray of food next to the fire demon.

Hiei straightened up and looked at Yukina, then at Kurama. "Thank you, Yukina. I'll eat after I wash Kurama's face," he shook himself awake and reached for the basin or water with a towel inside. He rinsed the towel damp and wiped Kurama's face with it.

Yukina smiled and thought for a while. "Hiei-san… since you're wiping his face, don't you consider to wash Kurama all over. You can put his yukata in the basket there. I'll wash it later," Yukina smiled and stood up. She went to the closet and took a fresh yukata, putting it next to Hiei. "You can change him later," she smiled. Hiei nodded in agreement.

"Don't be too long, the food will get stale," she reminded before going out of the room. "Thank you, Yukina-chan," Hiei nodded.

The fire demon looked at the serene face sleeping soundly. There was a faint heartbeat, just that the soul wasn't in the body. Hiei pushed away the futon and reconsidered Yukina's suggestion. He could wipe Kurama's body clean. :… That sounds easy …: he shrugged and started on Kurama's obi.

His thoughts were free of hentai thoughts until the sash of Kurama's yukata went loose and Hiei opened the yukata. Blood rushed on his cheeks and he flushed. He quickly covered back Kurama's private parts. :… I feel bad… Am I violating his body? …: he asked himself. :… What should I do? …: he thought solely.

Hiei sighed heavily and tried to forget about that image, the image of that limp flaccid meat amongst red plush bushes. He squinted his eyes. :… STUPID HIEI! …: he scolded himself. He took the wet towel and shakily wiped Kurama's chest. Trying desperately to ignore the image. :… No harm in touching it …: said a small voice in his head. "Shit! I… I can't do that! I… I… can't violate Kurama like this! I can't disrespect him!" with that determined tone, he tried to ignore the tingly feeling inside his stomach and wiped Kurama's body clean, not missing a spot… except the part in between his navel and thighs. He didn't touch it.

Hiei put on a fresh yukata for Kurama and threw the old one in the basket at the corner of the room. Then he tucked Kurama properly on the futon. He unconsciously leaned down and stole a kiss from Kurama's soft but cold lips. "im sorry, Kurama…" Hiei blushed at himself for such act.

Then he turned around to the food Yukina had prepared for him. The miso soup was still faintly steaming. "Thank you imouto," he uttered so very softly and took the chopsticks and rice.

The lightning continuously embarked the dark sky. Kurama frowned as one of the thunderstorms loud crackles woke him up from his slumber. :… I was just about to kiss my fire demon …: he thought, irritated.

Then there was a knock. Kurama blinked. "What time is it? And Who's that on the door?" he asked softly to himself. "Yes?" he called out, getting off the bed with a soft grace heading towards the door. "Morning call," said an unfamiliar voice. Kurama opened the door and blinked as he saw a young lavender youko smiling.

"I'm the youko that calls everyone in the palace up. Name's Toki! Nice to meet a legendary silver youko like you! More even to have you stay under one roof with us!" he said skimpily. Kurama smiled and reached for a leaf in his hair, he accessed some youryouku to it and it turned into a full blooming rose. "This is for you, thanks for the wakeup call," Kurama played with the boy's baby soft hair. The boy grinned and purred. Then he smiled. "Hafta do work!" he gleamed and skipped to the next door. Kurama was still watching him. Toki knocked at Mirui's door. "Mirui-chan! Okirun da yo!" he exclaimed, frantically knocking.

The door opened and a head appeared from the lower part of the door. It was the red youko, Sekishi; kneeling on the floor with his face covered by his red hair. "I'm tired, he's tired, damn tired… we'll get up when it's noon," he tried to close back to door. "Matte!" Toki grinned and took the report in his tunic. "Sekishi-san and Mirui-chan… Inari addressed you two to escort Kurama-san today around the palace," he announced. Sekishi paused, deep in thoughts for a while.

"Oh my god!" he gaped, then shut the door. "MIRUI! OKIRU YO! WE'RE LATE! Inari-sama's going to get pissed off if we're late!!" All of them could hear from behind the door. Then there were tumbling sounds, then silence.

Toki turned around to find Kurama still looking at him. He grinned. "They're always tired… makes you wonder, ne?" he shrugged and walked off to the next door.

Kurama smiled. "Naïve little youko," he went back inside and shook his head. "Wonder what's Hiei doing now…" he sighed dreamily. Kurama headed towards the bathroom and washed himself in the luxurious shower place.

After the bath, he stepped out the shower and was face to face with a mirrored wall. "Oh, I never realized this was here," he blinked, looking at his stark naked self. He was beautiful, very beautiful. Everyone here was beautiful. He decided and casually walked out to the bedroom. He got into his white tunic and reached for a brush to comb his silver strands of hair.

Then there was a knock. "Coming," Kurama chimed as he walked to the door opening it. Mirui and Sekishi were standing there, with smiles as warm as sunshine, not even a trace of tiredness. "Come in. I'll be ready in a minute," Kurama smiled, welcoming them in.

Both walked in, full of grace, full of beauty and full of life. "We're taking you to meet everyone in the palace today," Mirui smiled. Kurama brushed his hair for one last time and smiled. "I'm ready," he beamed excitedly.

They walked down to the ground floor. "Anyway, I haven't seen Inari-sama yet," Kurama said suddenly as they were walking down the large spiral stairs. "Inari-sama will meet you, don't worry… he's in love with you!" Mirui chuckled. "In love with me?" Kurama blinked. "Of course! If he's not, why'd you think he bought you here for a soul vacation?" Sekishi nodded in agreement.

"Oh… I'll wait then," Kurama smiled.

Hiei came into the room and saw Yuusuke already there watching Kurama. "Came back already?" Yuusuke looked up and asked the fire demon. Hiei nodded. "I went for a bath," he said, merely audible.

"Hiei, I am sorry for what I said," Yuusuke finally apologized. Hiei nodded. "I understood, I was an ass," he admitted, sitting next to the redhead. He reached out to touch Kurama's flawless face. "Beautiful isn't he?" Yuusuke asked. Hiei nodded.

"You know what Hiei?" Yuusuke called. The fire demon just looked into those brown eyes. "You know the Youko Imperial Palace? The one where Kurama's staying in now?" Yuusuke asked. Hiei nodded. "I tell you, that place is infested with beauties like this," he said, nodded. Hiei narrowed his eyes. "And how would you know that?" Hiei questioned. Yuusuke shrugged. "I just feel it. And Botan told me she saw this beautiful golden youko. Is it?" Yuusuke asked. Hiei nodded. "Beautiful yes, but I don't know his nature," Hiei said softly, still looking dreamily at Kurama.

"I wonder if there's a female youko in there that's available," he giggled to himself. Hiei smirked. "I'll tell Keiko," he sang. Yuusuke pouted. "You started to sound like Kuwabara," he said flatly. Hiei chuckled.

"Not a very nice day isn't it?" Kurama regarded the weather. It was raining heavily outside with thunderstorms and lightning. "Don't worry, you'll be just inside the palace. Your time here only requires you to be inside, to learn about your origins. Not outside being wild,"  
Remarked the chief chef.

Kurama smiled as they ate lunch. He had rounded up mostly everyone in the palace. He observed that all of them have golden eyes, beautiful and talented. Some are kinky, some sissy, some light-hearted, some serious looking and some are even so old but looked just as young as a fresh flower.

"Have you met the Lady of the Treasure-house?" Youru, the chief chef asked Kurama. Kurama shook his head. "She's a bitch. Everyone in the palace hates her. She thinks she's so beautiful that everyone looks like dirt," he snorted. Kurama blinked. Sekishi nodded. "She's a green youko. Makes me vomit," he pouted, supporting Youru's speech.

Mirui smiled. "But she's one of Inari-sama's most trustworthy youko," he noted. "She's married?" Kurama asked. All of them shook their heads. "No one wants her," Youru spat. Mirui giggled. "She's just dependable and honest, also very fierce. That's why she guards the Treasure-house," Mirui explained.

"Treasure… house?" said a voice, coming into the grand dining hall. The four of them turned around. "Late for lunch, Arashi?" Youru smirked. "Arashi?" Kurama asked in a whisper to Mirui. "That's the Lady of the Treasure-house," he nodded, eating his dessert.

Kurama eyed the greed youko. She doesn't look that ugly, beautiful in fact. But her clothes are too much of an eyeful compared to the other youkos in the palace. Her skirt was as big as a hut. But the air around her was weird.

"We better go," Sekishi got up. "Leaving already, Oh-Great-Interior-Designer?" Arashi commented sarcastically. "I have a silver youko to attend to," he uttered. "A silver youko, I see…" she turned to Kurama. "We can spend some time together, you know?" she leered in a seducing manner at Kurama.

"He's married, stay away!" Sekishi barked, pulling Kurama with him with Mirui following close behind. Arashi shrugged as she ate her lunch.

"I'm married?" Kurama asked when they're off Arashi's earshot. Sekishi narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to sleep with her?" he asked. Kurama shook his head in disgust. "I only wish to sleep with Hiei," he spoke. "Then tell her you're married, she knows the protocol around. No hanky-panky with married couples. Inari-sama doesn't like that," Sekishi said quite sharply.

Mirui smiled at Kurama. "Sekishi despised her 'cause she insulted his décor in the Throne Room," Mirui explained. "So it seems," Kurama nodded. "I haven't seen the Throne Room," Kurama smiled. "You go there when Inari-sama wants you to," Sekishi said.

-----------------done--------------

hahaha review or die! Jk but please review

StrawberryRoseWolf


	6. Chapter 6

Yuusuke had told Shiori that his son was on some school trip and couldn't tell her because she was out for a business trip last week. With that settled, they were waiting for Inari-sama's green light for Kurama to return.

"When is he coming back?" Hiei asked Genkai, he started becoming delirious and lonely by the 6th day. Genkai shrugged. When he's coming home, Inari-sama will inform Koenma-sama and Koenma-sama will tell us to prepare," Genkai explained. She was quite please with Hiei paying attention to Kurama. She blushed when Yukina told her about Hiei's experience cleansing Kurama's body.

"Will he not come home?" Hiei asked, he sounded like a child who lost his mother. Genkai said nothing but nodded her head. "It depends on Inari-sama's decision. He's the one with the power to do so now," she said. Hiei put his hands together in a prayer. "Inari-sama, I beg you to let Kurama come back," he said.

Genkai smiled and reached out to pat Hiei's back. "Don't worry, keep praying, he might just hear you," she gave him confidence.

Inari smiled. The koorime half-breed really has a heart for his precious silver youko. He had a lot of prayers for him. He was happy to be the god of youkos, such beautiful creatures that could be shaped and bent into the near perfect beings given the proper training.

"_**IT'S TIME,**_" he announced. The god of foxes looked up and raised his hand. "_**RYUU, CALL KURAMA, MIRUI AND SEKISHI INTO THE THRONE ROOM NOW,**_" the other silver youko nodded and bowed his way to the door.

The silver youko blinked. Where could those three be? He looked at the schedule for Kurama and found out that today was the day all the youkos were having picnic in the royal garden.

He elegantly made his steps towards the garden. It looked crowded, there was smoke of grilling everywhere in the garden, here and there, some music, dancing and eating.

Suddenly someone bumped into him. "Kyaa! oh, sorry, Ryuu-san!" apologized the being. It was the lavender youko, the morning clock of the palace. "its alright, Toki-kun," he smiled. Then he saw the basin in his hand. "What're you going to do with that?" he asked. "I'm going to take more meat to grill!" Toki told the silver youko and skipped away to the kitchen with the empty basin. Ryuu smiled, the young boy looked so happy.

He made himself to the garden and everyone stopped on their tracks. The music stopped, the eating paused and everyone gave away their attention to the silver youko.

"He won't come out here if there's nothing serious," said one of the youkos. Ryuu cleared his throat. "Inari-sama requests to have Kurama, Mirui and Sekishi in the Throne Room, now," he announced.

Mirui smiled. "Inari-sama wants to see you already," he said happily. Kurama nodded. The trio walked towards the silver youko. Sekishi handed him a cookie. "Nice," he commented. Ryuu smiled and took the cookie. "Thanks," he thanked the red youko and walked ahead.

Kurama eyed the youko named Ryuu. He was also a silver youko. Slightly taller than him, slightly broader but he wears a black tunic not like the other youkos who wear tunics nearly the same color as they are.

It reminded him of Hiei. Black clad beauty.

"Why do you wear black?" Kurama suddenly asked. Ryuu turned around and smiled. "Because you already wore white. I don't usually wear black, but because you're the royal guest, I have to give way," he explained. Kurama smiled. "Thank you," he nodded.

They walked up the grand stairs to the first floor, they walked into the hallway and was met by a big door, carved beautifully with glass tinted with rainbow colors. "What do you think of the door?" Sekishi asked. Kurama nodded. "Full of aestheticism. Wonderful art, Sekishi," Kurama smiled.

The red youko smiled proudly. "And Arashi dares to say it's ugly," he gritted his teeth. "Behave," Ryuu warned before he opened the door. He was aware of the grudge Sekishi have against Arashi and vice-versa. He himself didn't fancy Arashi that much. She has things for silver youkos. And for unmarried youko such as himself, he was not in a stable and safe condition around her.

When the three was ready, Ryuu opened the door. Inside was a space of wonders. Kurama and the others stepped in as gracefully and as elegantly as youkos do. The silver youko looked around. The walls were made fine white marble and decorated with gems of unimaginable colors. The high pillars were carved artistically, the glasses and windows were tinted rainbows with faint images of all kinds of foxes with various numbers of tails and the throne chair, it was just marvelous.

And on the throne was a beautiful being sitting oh-so elegantly. His hair was long, flowing dreamily. Strands of his hair were colorful, some lavender, some pink, some pastel green and it was sparkly. His eyes were serene and gold. Skin as flawless and pale as snow and his voice, diversely deep.

"_**HOW WAS YOUR STAY HERE?**_" he asked. "Pleasant, thank you Inari-sama," Kurama bowed. "_**MIRUI, SEKISHI YOU TWO HAVE DONE A GOOD JOB ON MAKING MY PRECIOUS SILVER YOUKO HAPPY. I'LL GIVE YOU TWO SOME TIME OFF ALONE IN PARADISE,**_" Inari announced. "Cute, a honeymoon!" Mirui cheered softly. Inari smiled. "Behave," Ryuu warned once again. "_**IT'S OKAY, RYUU,**_" Inari said gently.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Inari-sama," Kurama said with a soft warm smile, full of feelings. The beautiful fox god nodded. "_**AS MUCH AS I LOVE TO HAVE YOU HERE, THERE'S SOMEONE DOWN THERE WHO NEEDS YOU MORE,**_" Inari reasoned.

Kurama blushed and gifted Inari-sama with the sweetest loving smile. "I bet it's Hiei," Mirui grinned, telling Sekishi. The red youko nodded. "_**YES, IT IS HIEI. I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW THAT I GIVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO BOND WITH THE FIRE DEMON EVEN THOUGH HE'S NOT ONE OF US. HE HAS PROVEN HIMSELF WORTHY OF A YOUKO'S LOVE. RARE AND PRECIOUS,**_" he explained.

Kurama smiled. "Well, that might take some time, Inari-sama," he said softly. Inari nodded. "_**TIME PLAYS AN IMPORTANT ROLE IN OUR LIVE. THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T WASTE ANY,**_" he advised. The four youkos nodded.

"So you're sending Kurama back down?" Sekishi asked. Inari nodded. "_**TONIGHT'S YOUR LAST NIGHT HERE. I WILL LATER SEND MIRUI TO TELL KOENMA TO INFORM ALL YOUR FRIENDS IN NINGENKAI TO BE PREPARED FOR YOUR RETURN AND GET READY ALL THE NECESSITIES,**_" he said in a long liquid flow.

Kurama bowed at the beauty in front of him. "I thank you with all my heart, Inari-sama. I appreciate what you did for me. I've learned a lot of things about Youko origins and nature thus leading me back to a perfect youko other than being a reckless irresponsible criminal in the past," Kurama confessed.

"_**MY POINT,**_" Inari agreed. "_**SO, AS I HAVE ACHIEVED WHAT I PLANNED, YOU'RE ALLOWED TO BE SENT BACK TO NINGENKAI. I HOPE HAVING YOU HERE HAS FILLED THE EMPTINESS IN YOUR HEART AS LOVE HAD FINALLY FOUND ITS WAY TO YOU,**_" Inari commented with gleaming sparkling orbs.

Kurama nodded. "Thank you," he thanked the god. Inari nodded. "_**YOU CAN GO AND RESUME THE PARTY NOW, BUT MIRUI, I NEED YOU TO RUN AN ERRAND FOR ME LATER. COME TO THE THRONE ROOM AFTER DINNER,**_" Inari spoke. The golden youko bowed in service to his lord. "Your wish is my command, Inari-sama," he replied. The god nodded.

Dinner was special that night. Inari had decided to join his youkos. The grand dining hall was full. The cutlery was of fine materials. Crystals, gold plated at the tips and food of finest ingredients.

The gigantic dining hall was quiet except slight sounds of fork and knifes clashing with the plates. More than a hundred youkos were present.

"_**THIS FAREWELL DINNER TONIGHT IS MADE FOR KURAMA. HE HAD TOLD ME THAT HE HAD A NICE TIME STAYING HERE. I THANK YOU ALL FOR MAKING IT COMFORTABLE FOR HIM,**_" he announced. Arashi who was sitting to his left was smiling, trying to take up Ryuu's attention. Inari was aware of this and cleared his throat. "_**NO FLIRTING IN THE DINING HALL,**_" he said. Arashi blinked and looked down at her food, shifting uncomfortably. Ryuu smirked and resumed his dinner. He needed to get married fast before he's tortured more.

The golden eyes of the silver youko traveled along the table to somewhere in the middle where a male blue youko was eating his meal as ethically as an angel; soft and slow moves without any clicking sounds of his cutlery.

"_**ANY FINAL WORDS TO EVERYONE, KURAMA?**_" Inari asked. Kurama smiled and stood up. "I would like to thank everyone for their hospitality and their willingness to share their knowledge with me," his eyes landed on Youru, the chief chef who was sitting not too far away from him. They changed knowing glances as Kurama always listens to everything he says when they have dinner that ranges from important information to juicy gossips.

"This is the best moment of my life as I learn about my true origins and be with my kind. My greatest gratitude goes to all of you, especially to Mirui and Sekishi who had been my hosts and best friends for the week and most importantly Inari-sama for arranging my arrival here," Kurama bowed and sat down.

Everyone stopped eating and clapped their hands. Suddenly Toki, the lavender youko walked up to Inari. "um, Inari-sama?" he interrupted the god's dinner. "_**YES?**_" the god asked. Toki leaned closer to the god's ear and whispered something.

There was a negative answer as Inari shook his head. "_**NO GIFTS ARE TO BE GIVEN TO KURAMA. HE CAN ONLY HAVE MEMORIES OF US. WHEN HE RETURNS TO HIS YOUKO FORM, HE'S INVITED TO STAY HERE AND THEN, YOU CAN GIVE THE GIFTS TO HIM. HE IS NOW ONLY IN SOUL FORM AND HE COULDN'T TAKE SOLID OBJECTS BACK TO NINGENKAI AS HIS FLESH BODY THERE WILL GET CONFUSED,**_" was the explanation from Inari. A small heard of noise could be heard but they understood.

Mirui changed into a new set of clothes and leaned down to get a better view of himself in the mirror. His hair seemed to be a bit tangled in the showers just now.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle from behind. "You're as fresh and as sweet as a blooming rose," Sekishi whispered into Mirui's ears as he traveled down to lick the nape of the golden youko's neck.

Mirui chuckled animatedly and turned. "Of course, I need to see Inari-sama now," he smiled, kissing the red youko on the lips with a loud smack. Sekishi pulled the neck of Mirui's neck gently and deepened the kiss, slowly rubbing their semi-erected members together in a slow rhythm.

"No, not now… I need to see Inari-sama. I promise you… after I come back," Mirui gleamed. Sekishi shrugged. "I tried," he grinned playfully. "Have a nice journey," Sekishi sat on the bed, still luring the golden youko.

"Stop seducing me and I might consider running back instead of crawling," Mirui chortled, kissing Sekishi on the tip of his nose. "Meanie," Sekishi pouted. "Bye-bye," Mirui waved at his lover. "I'm looking forward to a nice romantic night, baby! Ja!" with that he shut the door behind him.

Sekishi laughed. "Romantic, is it?" he beamed when he had just the idea.

The door to the Throne Room was opened. Inari was inside talking something to Ryuu while the silver youko wrote it on a scroll. "_**OH, YOU'RE HERE ALREADY,**_" the beautiful fox god acknowledged the golden youko. Mirui bowed and knelt down. "I'm ready, Inari-sama," he uttered.

Ryuu finished writing and smiled. "Done," he announced. "_**GOOD. MIRUI, YOU ARE TO READ THIS TO KOENMA-SAMA,**_" he told the golden youko. Mirui nodded. "I will," with that he was handed the scroll and the golden youko put it inside his yellow tunic. "I'll be gone now," he bowed one last time to Inari and retreated his steps.

Kurama was in the kitchen with a lot of people talking endlessly. All of them didn't want him to go but Kurama promised that he will come and visit them when he was back to youko form in the future.

Once youko talks, they will get on till morning.

--------------I should just totally kill kurama---------------

blah almost done wheee I got to write a slight fun fun thing in there.

StrawberryRoseWolf a fellow perv teehee


	7. Chapter 7

Mirui traveled to Reikai once again. He was greeted by the oni guarding the gate and made his way to the reception. "Sumimasen," he said trying to get the oni's attention. The blue oni looked up and smiled. "Here to see Koenma-sama?" he asked. Mirui nodded. "Yes, please," Mirui answered.

Suddenly he was bumped by something on his ass. "Ah, gomen… my oar… Hey! It's you!" The chirpy apology came from the blue hair ferry girl. Mirui nodded. "You can see Koenma-sama, he said to let you in any time," the blue oni told Mirui. Mirui nodded and uttered a thankful phrase.

"Come, let's go see Koenma! Any news about Kurama?" Botan practically pulled the youko's hand out of his sockets.

The door to Koenma's office burst open. "Koenma-sama!" exclaimed a shrilly voice. Koenma looked up from his papers and smiled. "Hello, golden youko. I was hoping you'd come soon," he smiled, putting down the stamps.

Mirui ran an unconscious hand through his long golden mane. And reached into his tunic to get the scroll. He took a deep breath and started. "I came to tell you on behalf of Inari-sama that Kurama will be returned to you tomorrow, 4.15 am. I hope someone here could send a messenger down to Ningenkai to inform the people there that the necessities that is needed for the comeback ritual would be… the 3 person who knew about this at first, Kurama's lover, 3 bowls of rose petals and some spring water. The 3 person is to witness and reverse the process, Kurama's lover is to give the body of Shuuichi Minamino the ki needed for his soul to be transferred back into his body and also love to guide the soul to see his body. 3 bowls of rose petals are to be poured onto him before the ritual starts so the soul could sense the familiar scent of his body. Spring water is to wipe his face clean of any hot unwanted ki around his face. Thank you," Mirui rewound the scroll and put it back into his tunic.

"Nice, pretty cool things," Botan commented. Mirui nodded. "My job here is done and I wish to return, thank you for your attention," Mirui uttered, Koenma put down the pen he was scribbling the important notes with and smiled. "Thank you, golden youko. I will see to it that this is done fast," Koenma smiled.

Mirui bowed and walked out of the office. "He's so beautiful…" she cooed. Koenma shrugged and folded the paper. "You know what to do. Tell all of them," Koenma smiled. "But we need you as well, Koenma-sama," Botan blinked. "I'll come later. The important thing to do now is to get all the ingredients ready for the ritual and get everything perfect by 4 o'clock," Koenma told the ferry-girl. Botan nodded. "Hai!" with that she sped out of the office.

The trip to Ningenkai took Botan less than a blink of an eye. She sat steadily on her oar as it sped towards the direction of the sacred temple. The temple was dark and silent. She landed swiftly on the ground and took a deep breath. Her steps were liquid motioned and quick. She knocked softly on Genkai's door. "Come in," she said gravely. "Genkai-shihan? It's me Botan," she beamed. "Come in, don't let the hot air out," Genkai told her. Botan nodded and slipped inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Any news?" She asked. The ferry girl nodded in enthusiasm. "Good, it's painful to see Hiei like that," she smirked. "Like what?" Botan asked in puzzlement. "A small child who lost his mother and a sissy nanny all in one," She chortled. Botan smiled pleasantly. "We better phone everyone to come and read it aloud. Make it fast because there's some things we need to prepare before 4 am," Botan told the lady firmly.

Genkai looked at the clock. 11.30 p.m. "There's still some time," she stood up. Her steps were fast and graceful towards the other side of the temple where Kurama's body lay with Botan following close behind.

Genkai slid the door open and saw the fire demon sleeping under the covers with that dead body. "Hiei," she called. The light-sleeper woke up instantly when he heard his name being called. He looked at the door and saw Genkai and Botan. Their face was tight.

His eyes were searching. "Get everyone here Hiei. Fast. Kurama's coming back," Botan announced. Hiei's eyed beamed and he nodded instantly.

The fire demon slid on his cloak and wrapped his scarf around his neck. When he was at the door, the girl stopped him. "Be fast Hiei, we still need to gather some things," Botan told the koorime. Hiei nodded and flitted off.

He first went to find Yuusuke. The fire demon tapped at the windowpane. Yuusuke frowned and looked sleepily at the window. The faint shadow of a spiky thing on the other side woke him up. "Hiei?" he uttered and got out of bed, scrambling to the window opening it clumsily.

A gust of cold early winter air rushed in. "What's up?" Yuusuke asked. "K…Kurama, he's coming b…back. G…Get everyone," Hiei spoke with frayed breaths. His hands were trembling and his words were shaky. "Hiei, calm down!" Yuusuke hugged the boy. "It's going to be alright. I'm calling everyone," He guided the boy outside his room and knocked frantically at his mother's door. "mom! I'm going to Genkai's temple! Kurama's coming back, come if you want!" Yuusuke informed his mother.

There was a slight groan then a high-pitched shout. "KYAA!! I'm coming, I'm coming!" with that they could hear tumbling sounds inside. "Don't worry about her, she'll find her way there. Let's go find Kuwabara and the others," Yuusuke pulled the panicked Hiei. The poor koorime was panicked and excited that he couldn't walk properly. Yuusuke shook his head and put the fire demon on his back carrying him.

They walked down the streets towards Kuwabara's residence in the cold weather. Yuusuke could feel Hiei's ragged breath hitting his ears. "Calm down Hiei, we'll get Kurama safely back," Yuusuke calmed down the koorime while running towards the entrance of Kuwabara's residence.

"Kuwabaraa!!" Yuusuke called, knocking chaotically on the poor door of the house. "Cominnnngggg!" was the shriek-like answer from inside. Yuusuke waited two breaths until the tall orange hair boy opened the door.

"Urameshi!? What the," Kuwabara was speechless. The sight of Yuusuke and a tattering Hiei on his back was frightening him. "Come to Genkai's temple! Kurama's coming back!" Yuusuke managed to utter in the cold. "B…but Hiei!" Kuwabara pointed at the shivering fire demon. "He's fine, he's just excited and panicked," Yuusuke smiled. Kuwabara nodded.

"Sis!!! Kurama's coming back! Do you wanna come?" Kuwabara exclaimed in the house. "Really? Sure! Wait up!" was the excited answer. "Where're you going?" Kuwabara's father asked. "Ah? Oh, Genkai's temple…" the man nodded. "Have fun," he smirked before going upstairs to enjoy the night's sleep.

A moment later, Shizuru bobbed down the stairs and redid her hat. "Let's go," she smiled. They nodded. "Oh poor thing, what happened?" Shizuru gestured towards the fire demon. "He's panicked," Kuwabara answered and walked away. "It's okay Hiei, Kurama's going to be fine," she assured him and closed the door, following them close.

They met Atsuko at the long stairway to the hill where Genkai's temple was. "Q…quick," Hiei uttered. "Okay Hiei," Yuusuke nodded and ran his way up the stairs with the others catching up from behind.

They headed straight to Kurama's room and found that Yukina, Botan and Genkai were already there. "Faster," Botan hushed and all of them entered the room. All of them entered and took their seat.

"I'm here!" suddenly the door was slid open and a familiar person came in. "Keiko?" Yuusuke asked. "Yeah, I called her," Botan grinned. When all is settled, Botan looked at the clock. It's now 15 minutes past midnight. "Listen carefully. We have approximately 3 hours and 45 minutes to gather some things appropriate for the coming back ritual. For you all to have a better concept about the ritual fore-taking place, lemme read you all something. Listen carefully," Botan took out the paper Koenma gave her.

She cleared her throat. "Inari-sama's messenger came with this message. He came behalf of Inari-sama to tell us that Kurama will be returned tomorrow, 4.15 am. That is just a few moments from now. the necessities that is needed for the comeback ritual would be… the 3 person who knew about this at first, that is Koenma-sama, Genkai-shihan and I myself. Kurama's lover that is Hiei…" Hiei flushed at the statement but kept himself steady. He couldn't afford to do any mistake in this.

Botan resumed her reading. "… 3 bowls of rose petals and some spring water. The 3 person is to witness and reverse the process; Kurama's lover is to give the body of Shuuichi Minamino the ki needed for his soul to be transferred back into his body and also love to guide the soul to see his body. 3 bowls of rose petals are to be poured onto him before the ritual starts so the soul could sense the familiar scent of his body. Spring water is to wipe his face clean of any hot unwanted ki around his face," she announced. "That's all?" Yuusuke asked. Botan nodded. "Good, we need people to gather things. What was it again? The 3 person… etto… we have Genkai and Botan here, when's Keonma coming?" Yuusuke asked. "Before 4," Botan answered. Yuusuke nodded. "That perfect, we need Hiei. Hiei, are you ready to do it?" Yusuuke asked. The fire demon took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine, 3 bowls of rose petals?" Yuusuke looked around.

"Yukina-chan, Botan-chan, Shizuru-san, Atsuko-san and I will find some roses," Keiko voiced. Yuusuke nodded. "Then you have you pluck the petals and put it in 3 bowls, understood?" Yuusuke asked. The girls nodded. "Let's go," Keiko motioned the girls and they disappeared out into the garden. "And now… some spring water," Yuusuke sighed. "I'll go myself," he smiled. "I'm going as well," Kuwabara insisted. Yuusuke nodded. "Me too," Hiei uttered. "No Hiei, you stay here," Yuusuke halted the fire demon. He was really unstable enough and too panicky to be outside now.

"I want to!" he raised his voice. Yuusuke looked into those hard bloody orbs and sighed, giving in to the fire demon. "Okay, but stay close. I know where they still have spring water around. It's in the mountains behind the temple," Yuusuke suggested. They nodded.

"Baasan?" Yuusuke called before leaving the room. She nodded. "I'll stay and watch him," she smiled. "thanks," the boy thanked her and walked out with the other two.

Yuusuke lead the way into the dark forest. Time by time he turned around to check on Hiei. The too excited fire demon might collapse any time and he was one of the important assets to complete the ritual.

They walked on for hours until they reached for the mountain where fresh spring water could be found.

The girls gathered all of the roses in the garden until none was left. "I don't think this is enough," Shizuru commented looking at the roses in all of their hands. It barely reaches 30 stems. Maybe not even enough to fill a bowl.

"Darn, these things happens," Atsuko sighed heavily, looking around. "Where else we could find roses at this time of the night?" Yukina asked anxiously. "The florists are all closed, if not, I could buy some," she let out a desperate sigh.

"Why don't you try Kurama's rose bush?" Shizuru asked. "Rose bush?" Botan echoed. "Yes! His house!" Keiko exclaimed. They all nodded and ran out of the temple.

"Are we there yet?" Kuwabara asked. Yuusuke paused and sniffed the air while listening to the forest. Hiei did the same. "It's straight ahead," Hiei and Yuusuke said simultaneously. Kuwabara smiled. "What are we waiting for?" he ran forward with the two following behind.

They stopped when there was really a loud sound of water in the dark. "Where actually is it?" Kuwabara asked. Yuusuke looked around. But Hiei ripped off the ward covering his Jagan and opened the evil eyes, causing a bluish glow illuminating the area. "There!" all of them exclaimed in a tone and rushed, towards the spring.

"SHIT!" suddenly Yuusuke exclaimed. "What is it?" Kuwabara asked. "We have nothing to fill the water with!" Yuusuke gritted his teeth. Hiei smiled and took out a small plastic container from under his cloak. "Where did you get that?" Yuusuke looked carefully at the container and realized it has chocolates inside.

"There's chocolates inside, Hiei! What're we to do with it?" Yuusuke frowned. "Eat it," Hiei smiled and unscrew the cap, taking the chocolates out. He gave some to Kuwabara and Yuusuke. "Umm… nice chocolates Hiei, where did you get it?" Kuwabara asked. "Kurama gave it to me," Hiei answered most truthfully. "Ah, love chocolates," Yuusuke teased. Hiei blushed and stuffed his own mouth with those yummy chocolates.

When they finish stuffing themselves with chocolates, Hiei knelt down and let the spring water enter the container. When it's full, he took it out and screwed back the cover. "Done," he smiled. Yuusuke and Kuwabara nodded. "Let's head back, he have not much time," Yuusuke spoke.

"Don't be too loud. Is it enough?" Keiko asked. Botan looked at the roses and nodded. "I hope so, Kurama's mother would be screaming when she sees her bold rosebush tomorrow," Botan grinned. "Let's get going and peel the petals off, we haven't much time," Shizuru noted, looking at her watch. They all nodded and headed back towards the temple.

Took them some time as they were practically tired. When they reached the room it was already 3 a.m. "Here's the 3 bowls," Botan came with three 9 inches in diameter glass bowls. "No time to loose, let's get to work minna-san," Yukina-san sat down with a determined expression on her face. All agreed and sat, starting to pluck the petals.

Moments later, the boys came back. "We got the water!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Good, now help us with these roses," Keiko ordered. The three boys sat and helped with the 3rd bowl.

When all is ready, the useless stems and leaves were packed and put outside. Yuusuke took a deep breath as Hiei poured the spring water into an identical bowl as the roses.

"It's nearly four," Genkai announced. Everyone glanced at the clock on the wall. Then there was a knock outside. "Koenma-sama!" Botan exclaimed. The small god of death had arrived in the normal teenager form of his.

"We have approximately 30 more minutes," he said, a smile on his face. "I have sent Hinageshi to guide Kurama's spirit back to Ningenkai," Yuusuke nodded. "Hiei, do you want to do it?" Yuusuke asked. "Do what?" Hiei blinked. Yuusuke handed Hiei the bowl of spring water and a clean towel. Hiei nodded and crawled next to Kurama's cold body. Yuusuke handed Hiei the bowl and the fire demon put the towel inside. He wrung the towel damp and wiped it across Kurama's face. Slowly with all the gentleness and passion he could afford. It took him 5 minutes or so to do the face cleansing. When he was finally finished, they could actually see Kurama's face glow luminously, a faint reddish blush colored his cheeks.

"Girls, put the rose petals all over Kurama," Yuusuke told them. They nodded and did as told, putting the petals luxuriously all over the beautiful boy.

Yuusuke turned to Hiei. "Do you know how to actually kiss Kurama?" Yuusuke asked. Hiei blinked and nodded. "I meant kiss as in really kiss," he cleared his question. Hiei had never been kissed by anyone in his life and he wasn't even sure what to do.

Yuusuke sighed. "You're hopeless," he noted casually, pulling the boy close. "You put your lips against his and poke inside to find his tongue," Yuusuke said and closed the space between himself and Hiei, demonstrating. It was necessary considering how dense Hiei was.

The boy then slipped his tongue into the fire demon's mouth and tasted his chocolatey sweet saliva. :… Boy. Kurama's going to enjoy this …: Yuusuke thought to himself.

The boy broke the kiss and looked at Hiei seriously. "Understand?" Yuusuke asked. Hiei nodded slowly. "Do it with passion, remember. Your kiss is like the bridge for Kurama's soul to come back down into his body because your youki made a passage for him BUT your love is the one that make Kurama see his body to realize it is here for him to enter. Do you understand?" Hiei bit his lips and nodded. Yuusuke smiled. "It's okay, I have faith in you," Yuusuke smiled.

The girls finished with the rose petals and went to seat a little bit to the back to allow air for the redhead's body. "We have another 15 minutes," Koenma announced. "Is all ready?" he asked. All of them nodded. "Hai!"

------------------------dun dun dun-------------------

I should be mean and just like have kurama suddenly die hehe

StrawberryRoseWolf


	8. Chapter 8

Ok last chapter

WARNING: the net two chapters are lemons do not read if you do not like sex

-----------------------------pay attention to warnings-------------

It was nearly time; Kurama was summoned by Inari to come to the Throne Room. Everyone else came in; all the youkos in the palace came into the big Throne Room.

"_**SEAT AS HOW KURAMA CAME THAT TIME,**_" spoke Inari-sama. All the youkos of the Palace went to take their seat. Mirui and Sekishi guided Kurama to the center of the room. When all is seated, Mirui and Sekishi left Kurama and went to seat as well. Suddenly the lights were off.

There were various colors of multihued resplendent fogs around. Kurama remembered this scene. It was the exact scene when he was first welcomed into the palace.

Then he remembered something. "Inari-sama, may I humbly ask a question?" Kurama politely asked. "_**YES… YOU MAY,**_" was the answer; "I was blinded by a youkai before my body and soul were separated. What will happen of me? Will I still be blinded when I return?" Kurama asked.

Inari-sama chuckled amusedly. "_**KURAMA MY SON… YOUR BLINDED EMPTY HEART HAD BEEN FILLED BY LOVE THUS YOUR BLINDED EYES WERE CLEANSED AWAY BY YOUR LOVER BY WASHING YOUR FACE WITH FRESH SPRING WATER. IT WASHED AWAY THE POISON THE EVIL YOUKAI LEFT ON YOU HENCE MAKING YOUR EYES AS EASY TO OPEN AND AS CLEAR AS CRYSTALS. DO NOT WORRY MY FAIR SON. YOU'LL BE RETURNED TO NINGENKAI AS GOOD AND AS PERFECT AS YOU CAN BE,**_" Inari explained long and wide.

Kurama smiled sweetly. "Thank you very much, Inari-sama," he thanked the god. "_**MY PLEASURE, MY SON… MY PLEASURE,**_" was the light answer.

A wave of silence clouded the room. Then Inari spoke. "_**IT'S TIME, GOODBYE MY SON,**_" he announced. Kurama's face tensed. Whispers were heard. "Goodbye, Youko Kurama," Mirui whispered. Kurama turned to look at them. The golden and the red youko who had been his best friends there waved secretly at him. Kurama's features softened again. "Goodbye my fellow youkos," he uttered in time as his soul were transported back to Reikai.

Mirui's eyes were watery, "Inari-sama, I loved him!" he got up and ran out of the Throne Room, crying. Sekishi blinked. Inari nodded. "_**CHEER HIM UP, MY RED YOUKO… HE'S JUST DEPRESSED TO LOOSE A FINE FRIEND,**_" he noted. Sekishi nodded and went after his sensitive lover.

When he saw his golden youko crying against a pillar outside the room, the red youko approached the golden beauty. He slowly enveloped his arms around the youko who turned around into the embrace, sobbing heavily. "It's okay baby, he's not going to go forever, he'll come and visit us," Sekishi tried to reason with his lover. "He's the best friend I've ever had!" Mirui choked back his tears.

"I understand… I feel the same way," Sekishi's own eyes were teary. "But I prepared something for us," Sekishi smiled. Mirui looked up, their liquid golden eyes locked into each other's presence making time stop. Mirui smiled, he realized how much he loved this red youko of his and embraced the red youko. "Thank you," he uttered out of gratitude.

Kurama suddenly appeared in a place quite familiar but unknown. "Ah, there you are! Faster, we have a schedule to keep up with!" a familiar voice. Kurama turned around and was met by a pair of clear gray eyes. That red hair! "Hinageshi!" Kurama blinked.

"It's me alright! I am ordered to guide you back to Ningenkai! Come, we have not much time left!" she pulled Kurama to sit on her oar. "It's been a while, how have you been?" Kurama asked. "As fit as a fiddle, Kurama-san," she giggled.

In mere seconds, they were already in Ningenkai. They traveled at high speed to a certain destination. "It's getting darker, Hinageshi-chan," Kurama stressed his eyes to get a brighter view of the surroundings. It was dark indeed but the blindness was caused by Hiei's love, which yet to be delivered to Kurama.

Hinageshi stopped right outside the walls. Orders given to her were to send Kurama here. "This is where I leave you to find your way back Kurama-san," she uttered. "Wait, Hinageshi-chan!" Kurama stopped her. "I know you can't see… it's up to Hiei-san now. I wish you luck with all my heart," she said and retreated.

Kurama blinked in the darkness. "Hiei?" he echoed softly.

Hinageshi turned around and slid the door open. "He's here," she smiled, taking a place behind Botan. "Good work, Hinageshi," Koenma congratulated her. She nodded shyly as Botan hugged her.

Genkai nodded. "It's exactly 4.15, Hiei," she announced to the youkai who was sitting next to Kurama's body. Hiei nodded and took a deep breath. The koorime gradually leaned down, his lips puckering slowly.

Kurama's face seemed to glow in the brightest hues when Hiei's lips were finally bonded with his. The koorime parted Kurama's lips slowly with his tongue and felt Kurama's cold one. He closed his eyes and tried to have passion. He let out his breath slowly, feeling the soul of Kurama.

Kurama floated around for a while. He tried to find some anchor to make himself stable or something to help him find his way. Then his nose smelled something. "Roses," he uttered softly. His nose breathed in more of the scent and it guided him somewhere. He floated himself towards the smell, sliding gracefully. He didn't know where but he felt confident about it.

Kurama's eyes suddenly saw light. It was soft but visible. "Hiei?" he called. The light became more visible as it cleared the view around him. Kurama could see clearly now. He was already in the room, afloat. He could see everyone. His lips curved into a smile when he saw his own body with Hiei bending over to kiss him right in front of everyone. He felt himself slipping back inside. "You're one brave youkai, Hiei," he uttered as he opened his eyes.

Hiei blinked and broke the kiss. Then he felt it. Those familiar electric impulses traveling at high speed to churn his stomach as his eyes met with the most beautiful pair of emerald gems in the whole three worlds, all his life.

The fire demon was stunt. "You kept your promise Hiei," Kurama smiled. Hiei widened his eyes. :… Those warm loving smiles!!!! …: his head was shouting. He shook his head. He was too apprehensive. He couldn't face this; it was too intense for him. The youkai stumbled to his feet and ran out of the room.

Kurama looked at the leaving youkai. "He'll be fine, Kurama. Give him some time. Welcome home," Genkai smiled. Kurama smiled broader. "Guys, I love you all," he announced.

"All of us too!" they all chimed together as they closed up to him for a big bear hug. Yuusuke kissed Kurama on the forehead. "Don't ever do that again to us!" he warned. Kurama nodded. "I won't because you all are the most precious people in my life," he smiled.

They started talking non-stop. "Kurama, what the heck were you doing with Inari?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama smiled. "I was living in his palace. Very nice youkos around," he answered. "Talking about youkos… did you meet a golden youko named… err… what's his name already…" Botan thought hard. "Mirui," Koenma answered. "Yeah, Mirui!" she beamed.

Kurama nodded. "Mirui was my best friend there," he was staying in the room next to mine. A very sweet young man," he smiled, remembering their times together, the three of them having fun in the palace.

"What about him?" Kurama asked, looking at Botan. Botan blushed. "He's so gorgeous, Kurama… maybe I could…" Kurama chuckled in her mid-sentence. "Botan-chan… he's married," Botan blinked. "Married?" Kurama nodded. "Yes, happily married to a male red youko named Seikishi," he told the ferry girl. "Really married?" she asked again. Kurama nodded. "Even I had a married status there," Koenma burst into laughter. "Tried to warn her," he giggled. Botan pouted as everyone chuckled.

"Why are all the good guys taken?" she wondered heavily. Hinageshi patted her back and giggled.

"Why is that, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. "Well, in the Youko Imperial Palace, there are rules such as no flirting with married youkos. This is because Youkos get married to show their willingness to commit and bond themselves thus making then an honorable, faithful and trustworthy also a disciplined and dependable youko. Anyone who flirts with a married youko will be abhorred by Inari-sama and since they're living in his palace, they don't want such things to happen," Kurama explained.

"But what does that have to do with you?" Yuusuke asked. "Well, in the palace they're a lot of single youkos that are very interested in silver youkos, because silver youkos are considered the most high leveled ones among youko breeds, more even silver youkos with golden eyes," Kurama paused.

"Youkos with golden eyes are the most talented and beautiful ones," Botan added. "And how did you know?" Kuwabara asked. "Mirui told me so," she insisted. "Oh…" they all nodded.

"Anyway it was Sekishi who came up with that idea because he said it was to protect me off the lot of single youkos in the palace; especially the Lady of the Treasure house. She was beautiful yes, but she has attitude problem. Sekishi said such confession was to prevent her from getting any closer to me," Kurama smiled.

"Interesting history you have in there, Kurama-san" Keiko voiced. Kurama nodded. "I find it interesting myself," he admitted.

"Come on everyone… I've readied rooms for all of you. Kurama must be tired. Let him rest. Anything else, we talk at breakfast," Genkai announced. Everyone nodded.

"We have to leave," Koenma said. Genkai nodded. "Thank you," she uttered. "It's my responsibility as well," he smiled. They changed mutual understanding between each other and smiled. "Bye Genkai-shihan," Botan waved goodbye at her together with Hinageshi.

The others went out to settle in their own rooms. When everyone was out, Genkai stopped at the door. "Talk to Hiei. He had been a very good boy," Genkai smiled before she closed the door behind her.

Kurama looked at himself. He was covered with rose petals. "No wonder I smelled it," he smiled. He got up and brushed away the petals off his body. He redid his yukata's obi and patted his yukata into place.

He walked to the door and slid it open. The smell of fresh air made him feel rejuvenated. He observed around. The temple was already quiet. Kurama smiled to himself when he sensed Hiei's youki near the temple's garden. He made his way there and saw the lithe youkai sitting on a stone bench on the middle of the garden with his back towards the redhead.

He approached the youkai and could see him shivering slightly in the dark, lightened only by the moon's radiance. The weather was cold, it was early winter but he knew better; the youkai wasn't effected by the cold that he was shuddering like a rattlesnake. It was the mixed feelings he had inside for him.

"I got your message from Mirui, the golden youko you met in Reikai," Kurama started. Hiei turned stridently as if in a bolt from the blue. His eyes were wide and his lips were trembling.

Kurama drew himself nearer to the youkai; he circled the youkai, facing his body. The koorime's eyes never leaving the tall redhead. Kurama knelt and Hiei's gaze followed him.

Kurama reached up to touch those cold and quivering lips. "Shhh…" he shushed the fire demon. "You're a fire demon, how could you fear such careless weather?" Kurama teased the youkai even though he knew better. "I…it's not the cold," Hiei managed to croak.

Kurama smiled sweetly. "Then what is it, my sunshine?" Kurama asked. Hiei blinked. Those feeling were still there but it's not hurting his stomach anymore, it just went up his head to pound it like a drum.

But that disappeared just as Kurama cupped his cold face with his warm hands. "I've learned a lot while I was away, precious," Kurama whispered. Hiei shuddered again when he heard Kurama's various interesting names for him.

"Your love had filled the empty space in my heart… therefore making it easier to open my eyes to look at you, my beautiful lover," Kurama told the fire demon.

Hiei finally found the courage to really look at Kurama in the eyes and speak. "Don't do that again…" he crumbled into Kurama's arms sobbing. "Hiei?" Kurama frowned. "Hiei, what's wrong?" Kurama rubbed slow soothing circles around Hiei's back.

"Don't do that again!" Hiei repeated himself on Kurama's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. "What is it, Hiei? Tell me," Kurama said softly, coaxing the youkai.

Hiei looked up at Kurama. "You shower me with love so clearly that when I finally realize it and went to find you, you died! You're being cruel, Kurama!" Hiei cried. Kurama pulled the youkai back into his embrace and shushed him again. "Shh…" he patted Hiei's back softly.

"It wasn't intentional, Hiei… I'm sorry," Kurama apologized. "Promise me… don't ever leave me," Hiei said in between sobs. "I promise darling… I promise," Kurama whispered into the ears of the youkai.

The redhead looked up into the sky. :… Thank you, Inari-sama… for granting me my one and only wish …: Kurama prayed into the sky, closing his eyes with his lover clinched in his arms.

-----------------------------Owari---------------------

Author's note : Hehhee... there you have it. 8 solid chapters of crap... I mean fanfic.

StrawberryRoseWolf

WARNING: Next two chapters are lemon do not like don't read them!


	9. Lost Lemon 1

-----------------------The lost lemon chapter of kurama and hiei-------------------

Kurama carried Hiei up in his gentle but strong arms. "Where to, fox?" Hiei asked, looking around. "I wanna lie on a soft  
futon," Kurama told Hiei and smiled. Hiei chuckled and pointed at the hallway to their room. "Then let's go there," he grinned.

Kurama nodded and carried the fire demon, tip-toeing all the way. It was kind of exciting having everyone they know in the  
temple while they do it.

Kurama shut the door but didn't lock it. "Why don't you lock the door, Kurama?" Hiei asked, sitting on the futon waiting for   
Kurama to tie his hair. "It'll be more exciting to know that someone might just bulge in and find us," Kurama laughed.

"You're crazy," Hiei smirked. Kurama shrugged and slid the window open, letting the moonlight in. His emerald eyes turned  
big. It was a full moon. "Hiei…" Kurama called.

"What is it?" Hiei was too busy looking at the patterns on the futon to look at Kurama.

"It's a full moon," said a deeper alto this time. Hiei blinked and looked up. His precious redhead had turned into a 7 feet tall   
youko with silver hair and perky ears on his head.

"Youko Kurama…" Hiei uttered, his jaw opened. For all Hiei knew, Kurama sank to the floor. "This is bad…" the large  
youko closed his eyes.

"Naze ka?" Hiei asked, crawled over to the sitting Youko. "Well, it's our first night together and I've turned into a youko. I   
know you don't like them well," Kurama turned his back to Hiei, crossing his arms.

Hiei blinked. "Well… I like youkos, Kurama… especially silver youkos who can turn into a redheaded seductive ningen," Hiei  
tried to enlighten the youko.

"Really?" Kurama asked, still with his back to Hiei.

"Of course, itoshii…" Hiei pushed away Kurama's hair and sucked his neck profusely. Kurama closed his eyes, savoring  
Hiei's warm hands roaming around his body. Inch by inch covering each part, sliding off his loose white robe.

Hiei went to the front and licked the pink nipples of Kurama. Making it hard and painful. Kurama gasped. "What're you doing  
Hiei?" he asked playfully.

The Jaganshi stopped. He was loosing control. How could he do such things when he can't even look at Kurama naked? Hiei  
backed away, looking into Kurama's golden orbs with fear and confusion.

The handsome youko smiled and reached out to grab Hiei. Hiei was stunt. Kurama's long slender fingers danced on his chest,  
walking its way down to is navel. The shivering Jaganshi looked at the fingers dancing, pushing him into a deep trance.

The youko started singing. Hiei looked up to Kurama and saw the youko humming sweet tone. "What's that you're singing?"  
Hiei asked. "A Youko Love song," Kurama smiled. "Nice," Hiei commented softly. Kurama nodded. "Indeed," he uttered as  
his fingers danced lower towards the loose pants of the koorime.

Hiei gulped. It was so odd. It was his dream to make love to this youko but now it seemed so scary. He was so nervous.

Hiei's glanced landed on Kurama's hair. The silvery strands reflected the moonlight, making it sparkle. Beautiful.

Suddenly he felt thousands of tiny impulses travel up his spine registering something new to his brain. He looked down and saw   
Kurama's big hand pumping playfully at his erected manhood. He blinked as he never saw his penis enlarge to such a big  
proportion.

"K…Kurama…" he managed to squeeze out of his voice box. "Shh…" Kurama smiled and when he was convinced that Hiei  
could stand no longer, he opened his mouth and engulfed the whole of Hiei's meat in is warm mouth. Sucking on the fairly large  
meat.

Hiei's breath was ragged; it was such pressure that turned pain into pleasure. He unconsciously bucked his hips into Kurama's   
mouth demanding more.

Kurama reached up to play with Hiei's testicles. His long fingernails were made use to scratch Hiei's scrotum playfully as to   
excite the koorime more.

Hiei bit his lips, it took all of his will to not just shout and scream Kurama's name as he shot live bullets into Kurama's mouth.   
Kurama smiled and slipped out the now flaccid rod, letting some semen trail down to Hiei's puckered little love hole.

Kurama smiled as he saw Hiei lying flat on the futon tired. He darted out his tongue and teased the hole. Hiei frowned.  
"What're you doing?" he asked.

There was no verbal answer from Kurama but the youko pushed his tongue into the lubricated hole.

Hiei took a deep breath and blinked. What was this Kurama was doing to him. Then Kurama took out his tongue and smiled  
mischievously, looking at Hiei's expression.

He pushed both of Hiei's legs high up in the air, presenting himself with a clear view of Hiei's undersides. That slick slippery   
hole was there, still waiting or him. The thought of that alone, make Kurama shudder and wanted to dive his own large rod into  
Hiei's ready pucker.

But he couldn't do that… He'd have to take it slow and easy…

Kurama pumped his own rod to full erection and placed the tip of it on Hiei's entrance. He experimented and pushed the head  
in.

Hiei suddenly express a cry, out of pain. Kurama's precum had helped in the process of making the penetration easier but the   
Jaganshi's shout made Kurama hesitate for a while.

"Kurama!" Hiei exclaimed to the unbearable pain. Kurama blinked and studied the situation. Then he smiled. His penis was  
larger in youko form and Hiei was extremely small and tight. Made sense. He nodded and pushed in further into the small lithe  
koorime. Hiei's eyes opened into a big saucer and shouted again.

Kurama frowned. The Jaganshi was in pain but he didn't tell him to stop, so he decided to tease him. "You don't want them to  
come barging in and ask what happened, do you? Cause the door's not locked," Kurama said softly, still pounding into Hiei.

Hiei shook his head, gritting his teeth as the pain was covered with some pleasure as Kurama pumped his alive manhood. With  
Hiei concentrating at Kurama's pumping, Suddenly he felt another type of pleasure as Kurama pounded in and out of him. The  
feel of Kurama's large penis causing friction in the inside walls of his made a new form of pleasure.

When his unconscious mind realized this, he automatically pumped into Kurama, keeping up with the rhythm.

Kurama shut his eyes tight. It turned him up more to know that Hiei had finally cooperate with his thrusting and made it faster  
as he himself was over the edge.

Kurama bit his lips as he finally shot his round of semen into Hiei. The youko felt as if he had fallen into a deep hole, waiting for  
the flow to stop.

Just as the first milliliter of semen hit the insides of Hiei, the Jaganshi triggered himself to shoot his own load into Kurama's   
waiting hand for the second time.

The Jaganshi's chest was heaved heavily up and down in demand of air in his lungs.

Kurama fell on the Jaganshi and rested on his chest, savouring the smell, warmth and love they shared together.

"Was it painful?" Kurama asked. Hiei closed his eyes and lied. "No," he answered blatantly. Kurama smiled. He knew it was,  
but Hiei still needed his ego. "My beloved," Kurama smiled as he sensed Hiei's youki level down.

The Youko crawled up next to Hiei and watch as the tired Jaganshi snooze away with his childlike face. Sweet and innocent.  
"Oyasumi nasai, itoshii," Kurama smiled, spooning the Jaganshi covering them with a blanket, taking refuge from the harsh  
winter wind coming.

Hiei opened his eyes. "I dreamt that I was having sex… with youko Kurama…" he said softly to himself. The Jaganshi  
frowned. "Odd…" he sighedm turning around.

'WAAA!!!!'

"What's that wailing sound!?" Yuusuke asked as he ran towards the direction where the scream came from. Kurama's room.

Yuusuke opened the unlocked door and saw Hiei hugging Kurama. "Kurama!! You're back!!! You're really here!!! I really  
had sex with you!!!!" Yuusuke blinked and closed the door.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked. Yuusuke shook his head and smiled. "Just two lovers who missed each other a lot," he   
told Kuwabara and pulled the puzzled orange head back to the breakfast table.

Owari…

Im messed up by my own lemon lol poor hiei…………

StrawberryRoseWolf next is are red and gold youkos


End file.
